Queensboro
by MiniiUnicorn
Summary: Dès le premier jour, il l'avait aimé. Il était prêt à tous les sacrifices pour lui. Quitte à y laisser la vie. Stony. UA.


**Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoici après des mois d'absence ! Je m'excuse pour le manque de nouvelles, le manque de publication mais me voilà avec une nouvelle histoire. Il s'agit d'un cadeau d'anniversaire pour une amie sur son couple préféré : le Stony. Pour tout vous avouer,** **le manque de publications est dû à cette histoire et les nombreuses prises de tête qui vont avec. J'ai eu énormément de mal à l'écrire et à la finir. Vraiment. Mais après six mois de travail, je peux enfin vous la présenter. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

 **MU.**

 **PS : Je m'excuse d'avance auprès des fans du Stony mais étant donné que ce n'est pas mon ship de prédilection, j'ai pu malheureusement écorcher la personnalité de Tony. Pardon.**

* * *

 **New York, 9:23 am.**

L'homme courait à en perdre haleine, slalomant à travers les nombreux étals du marché et des passants offusqués. Ses poumons le brûlaient et ses pas semblaient devenir de plus en plus lourds. Il n'en pouvait plus, alors il jeta un regard en arrière et le vit.

\- Arrête-toi ! hurla le policier.

L'homme pesta. Le policier était plus proche qu'il ne le croyait. Il fallait absolument qu'il le ralentisse alors il saisit une pile de chaises et la projeta au sol dans un fracas assourdissant. Malgré cette tentative, il le vit sauter aisément le mobilier en vrac pour continuer sa course. Il distingua au loin l'avenue principale et jubila de joie. S'il arrivait à voler une voiture, c'en était fini du alors qu'il allait déboucher sur l'axe routier, il se retrouva propulsé au sol.

\- Aïe !

\- Il me semble qu'il t'a dit de t'arrêter, ajouta simplement l'homme en lui passant les menottes.

\- J-je l'avais…, articula difficilement l'officier de police entre deux bouffées d'air.

\- Je sais.

\- L'homme releva brusquement le voleur et l'embarqua dans la voiture de fonction avant de se retourner vers son collègue, épuisé par sa course.

\- Tiens !, dit-il en lui lançant une bouteille d'eau.

\- Merci.

\- Ça va aller ?

\- Oui. C'est juste que.. Pfiou, il courait vachement vite.

\- Je crois surtout que tu te ramollis, ajouta le blond avec un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

\- Très drôle Steve.

\- La bière, tout ça..

\- Oh, c'est bon. Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'en buvais jamais, Môsieur Je-mange-sain.

Steve rigola. Cela faisait plusieurs années maintenant qu'ils bossaient ensemble et encore aujourd'hui Steven remerciait Fury pour cette rencontre incroyable. Ils grimpèrent à bord de la Chevrolet et quittèrent le centre ville pour le quartier général de la police.

\- Raaah ! Qu'est ce qu'il me tarde ce soir !, s'exclama le black.

\- Comment oublier… Tes fameuses vacances dont tu me parles depuis… 15 jours, 10 heures, 37 minutes et… 53 secondes.

\- Précisément ! Mais mets-toi à ma place ! Ca fait des mois que je n'ai pas pris de vacances !

\- Tu comptes aller où ?

\- Nulle part, je vais rester chez moi. Tranquille.

\- Oh non..

\- Quoi ?

\- Ça veut dire que je vais avoir un nouveau binôme…

\- Et oui ! Pendant que moi, je vais me reposer, toi tu vas devoir bosser et avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Mec, je te plains d'avance.

\- Parce que personne ne peut te remplacer c'est ça ?

\- Précisément !

Le quartier général se profilait à l'horizon. Cette grande tour de verre et d'acier était le fleuron de la police new-yorkaise qui comprenait une grande partie des bureaux et des laboratoires de recherche au sein de ce même bâtiment. Les deux collègues de l'unité de police entrèrent dans l'enceinte du building où ils enregistrèrent leur voleur un certain Helmut Zemo de 35 ans. Et tandis qu'il le mettait en cellule, Steve fut interpellé par le grand manitou.

\- Rogers ! Stark ! Dans mon bureau ! scanda-t-il depuis le haut des escaliers.

\- Tout de suite, Monsieur.

\- Captain Blondie, ça faisait longtemps. Toujours en train de manger des Doritos ?! lança un homme un peu plus loin.

Ce dernier pas très grand et brun, portait le bouc et dégageait une assurance que peu de personnes possédaient.

\- Stark, cracha Steven.

\- Hé, hé. Stop. On arrête ! intervint Sam. Steve, tu devrais y aller. Je m'occupe de la paperasse pour Zemo.

\- Okay, merci.

Les deux officiers rejoignirent leur supérieur dans son bureau.

\- Monsieur ?

\- Asseyez-vous, dit-il. Un chef d'Etat vient d'être retrouver mort dans sa suite au Langham Palace, continua le directeur. Le Dr Laufeyson est sur place, il vous attend.

\- Qui ça ? Nous deux ? demanda Rogers.

\- Précisément. Je veux que vous vous occupiez de cette l'affaire.

\- C'est impossible, dit simplement Tony.

\- Pardon ?

\- Il est hors de question que je bosse avec cet ancêtre. Je veux bosser avec mon Rhodey sinon, c'est mort.

\- Je me moque de votre avis Anthony !, cingla Fury. Un homme est mort justement, un homme politique et j'ai besoin de mes deux meilleurs hommes sur le coup. Donc vous feriez mieux de vous mettre au travail. Immédiatement !

Ce fut sur cette altercation qu'ils furent tous les deux remerciés et jetés sur le pas de la porte où ils se jugèrent du regard. Fury les observa à travers les vitres de son bureau, tout en songeant qu'il venait de déclencher un conflit digne de la troisième guerre mondiale. Car ces deux abrutis ne s'étaient jamais entendus. Et pourtant, il venait de les mettre en binôme. Chose qu'il n'aurait jamais faite auparavant car tout les opposait : le physique, le caractère, leur façon de travailler en équipe, les affaires. Absolument tout. Il se rappela que dès les premiers jours, il y avait eu des étincelles, si bien que certains collègues avaient dû intervenir pour les séparer. Nick Fury souffla. Il s'attendait presque à les retrouver morts d'ici les prochains jours.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent rapidement et Tony rejoignit son bureau où son meilleur ami et collègue lui sauta dessus.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors… Fury m'a filé une affaire de meurtre…, souffla Tony.

\- Ça ne m'étonne même pas. Tu es son meilleur élément, continua Rhodes.

\- Sauf que je dois faire équipe avec Steve.

\- Pardon ?! J'ai mal entendu, j'espère. Tu dois bosser avec… avec.. Steve ?!

\- Ouep.

\- Je.. Wow ! Je ne veux pas être là. Ca va être.. l'anarchie ! Vous allez vous entretuer !

\- Je sais mais que veux-tu.. Je suis obligé, ajouta Stark en soufflant.

\- Bon courage buddy. Essaie de rester en vie.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ajouta Tony avant de rejoindre le blond pour se rendre à l'hôtel.

Le trajet jusqu'au Langham Palace ressemblait à une course poursuite avec une voiture fantôme car Tony, qui avait insisté pour prendre le volant, slalomait rapidement entre les voitures à travers les rues de New York, sans jamais ralentir alors que Steve, accroché à la portière, tentait de garder son petit-déjeuner.

\- Tu devrais ralentir, intervint-il en apercevant un groupe de gamin se rétracter sur le trottoir juste devant eux.

\- Pourquoi ? Le bébé Steven a peur ? Tu veux un câlin ?

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça et tu vas tuer quelqu'un.

\- En vingt et un ans de conduite, jamais. Et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va arriver, trancha-t-il en appuyant un peu plus sur l'accélérateur.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent rapidement sur les lieux du crime où on les fit monter au 9ème étage. C'est ainsi qu'ils retrouvèrent l'officier de police Barton dans le couloir.

\- Legolas ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu as pour nous ?

\- Salut les mecs. Le corps a été découvert par la femme de chambre ce matin aux alentours de 10h13.

\- Elle se trouve où ?

\- Elle est avec Wanda.

\- Elle est pour moi ! s'exclama Tony, trottinant de joie.

\- Il ne changera pas n'est-ce pas ? ajouta Clint en le regardant disparaître.

\- Je ne pense pas, souffla le Captain dans un demi-sourire. On connaît l'identité de la victime ?

\- Oui. D'après les registres de l'hôtel, il s'agit de Mr T'Chaka, souverain du Wakanda en déplacement officiel pour la Conférence des Nations-Unies.

\- Il était seul ?

\- Non, il était avec son fils, T'Challa. Mais ce dernier est introuvable. On sait juste qu'il avait une chambre pour lui seul dans l'hôtel mais il n'y est pas.

\- Il n'avait pas de garde du corps ?

\- Officiellement non. Officieusement, si. Son fils faisait office de garde du corps.

\- Et il a disparu. C'est étrange. Bon, j'irais voir de ce côté. Où est Loki ?

\- Dans la chambre, suis-moi.

Steve suivit Clint et ils pénétrèrent dans la luxueuse suite, illuminée par d'immenses baies vitrées donnant sur l'Empire State Building. La décoration était épurée et moderne tout en restant chaleureuse. Mais au fur et à mesure de son avancé, la moquette immaculée venait se parer de petits éclats de verre et d'un rouge sombre. Soudain, il le vit. L'homme en costume reposait par terre baignant dans son propre sang maintenant sec, tandis que sa chemise blanche était devenue carmin à cause de l'hémorragie. Il avait les yeux encore écarquillés de stupeur et un trou béant à la place du cœur que Loki prenait en photo.

\- Salut Doc. Vous allez bien ?

\- Bonjour Captain. Toujours plus que cet homme, si vous voulez tout savoir.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- La victime a été abattue par-devant. La balle a traversé la vitre puis le corps de la victime pour venir s'encastrer dans la tête de lit. Je l'ai fait envoyer à la balistique. Concernant la mort, il s'est vidé de son sang avant de mourir. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus pour le moment mais je dirais que la mort remonte entre 8 et 10h.

\- Okay, répondit Steve qui consignait toutes les informations sur son carnet.

Le légiste se redressa et retira ses gants en latex avant de conclure.

\- Bon on se voit à la Tour pour l'autopsie.

\- Merci. A tout à l'heure.

\- Au fait, ça se passe comment avec Tony ? demanda Clint en s'avançant vers le blond.

\- Honnêtement, Sam me manque, dit le Captain.

\- Tant que ça ?

\- Ouais, je pensais vraiment qu'il se serait calmé avec Pepper mais en fait, c'est tout le contraire, souffla Steven.

\- Tu n'es pas au courant ? Ils ont rompu. Ca doit faire quoi… trois mois je crois.

\- Ah bon ?! Pourtant, j'avais entendu parlé qu'ils comptaient se marier, faire un enfant et tout.

\- Faut croire que non, souffla Clint.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas revanche c'était que Tony, de l'autre côté de la paroi, avait tout entendu et même si cette séparation remontait à presque quatre mois, il ne s'en était toujours pas remis et souffrait à chaque fois qu'il entendait son prénom. Il se força à respirer calmement. Il devait se contrôler et cloisonner ses émotions ou il était foutu. Le brun se ressaisit et entra également dans la chambre.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça a donné ?

\- Assassinat d'une balle dans le thorax. Et toi ? lui répondit Steven.

\- Elle venait pour faire le ménage quand elle a découvert le corps. La porte était fermée de l'intérieur et personne ne répondait. Elle a dû l'ouvrir avec son pass puis elle est tombée sur le corps.

\- Rien d'autre ?

\- Non donc j'en ai profité pour questionner les voisins, fin ceux qui sont encore là et personne n'a rien entendu. Du coup, je suis allé interroger le maître d'hôtel. T'Chaka lui avait demandé de réserver une table au Eleven Madison Park à son nom pour deux personnes. Mais personne ne s'est présenté. Donc la question est, qui est cette deuxième personne ?

\- Sûrement son fils, T'Challa qui a disparu, intervint Steve.

\- Il serait notre meurtrier ? Je ferais une recherche sur lui quand on rentrera.

Quelque chose clochait et Steve le sentait bien : Tony était calme, concentré sur l'affaire alors qu'il savait, par ses collègues, que cet homme aimait s'amuser de tout. Ils montèrent dans la voiture et regagnèrent le quartier général sans s'échanger un seul mot. L'ambiance était devenue lourde, limite étouffante et Steve ne tenait plus.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Rien pourquoi ?

\- Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse, ça se voit. C'est l'enquête ? Tu veux arrêter ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas. Mais si ça peut te rassurer Blondie, je finirais l'enquête. Tu devras me supporter un long moment, termina le brun en souriant.

Mais Steven n'était pas dupe, ce sourire n'était qu'un leurre. Il avait bien vu que son regard s'était voilé d'une infinie tristesse pourtant il n'ajouta rien de plus.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement à la Tour, Tony se dirigea immédiatement vers une machine à café où il aperçut une femme semblant attendre son gobelet. Cependant quelque chose clochait : la machine ne servait pas et la femme se contentait d'observer l'appareil.

\- Excusez-moi, vous comptez commander ? demanda-t-il poliment.

\- Non.

\- Vous attendez quelque chose ?

\- En fait, je vous attendais, Monsieur Stark, lança-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Pour vous raconter une histoire.

\- Ecoutez, je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas le temps. Je suis sur une affaire qui demande tout mon temps, je viens juste chercher du café.

\- C'est l'histoire d'un jeune garçon brillant qui travaillait dur pour atteindre son but et pour rendre ses parents fiers, conta la femme bien décidée à lui dire ce qu'elle devait lui dire. Mais un jour tout s'arrêta. Brusquement. La vie le quitta à l'aube de ses 20 ans, fauché par une voiture en pleine course-poursuite. Le plus horrible fut qu'au lieu de s'arrêter pour l'aider, cette voiture repartit aussitôt pour courir après les dealers, laissant le gamin agoniser. Bien que les secours arrivèrent rapidement, le garçon ne survécut pas à ses blessures et décéda quelques heures plus tard.

\- Ecoutez, je suis désolé pour la famille de ce garçon mais j'ai vraiment besoin de mon café, ajouta Tony partiellement agacé.

\- Cette histoire, c'est celle de mon fils Charlie, cracha-t-elle en lui jeta la photo de son garçon à la figure. Mon garçon est mort à cause de vous. Vous n'êtes qu'un meurtrier. Un assassin. Vous ne valez pas mieux que ceux que vous arrêtez.

Le lieutenant de police attrapa la photo au vol avant de se tourner vers cette mère en colère qui lui cria de dos.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un meurtrier !

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda un policier répondant au nom de Scott Lang.

\- Ça va Lang. Ce n'est rien.

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Ouais, affirma-t-il tout en sélectionnant sa boisson.

Mais, c'était absolument tout le contraire car cette histoire, il n'en avait que quelques bribes de souvenirs. Il se souvenait de la course-poursuite dans les rues de New York, d'avoir été envoyé dans le décor, puis ce fut la gloire : les flashs des appareils photos, les Unes des journaux et des journaux télévisés. Ce fut le début de cette reconnaissance qu'il avait toujours cherché. Mais il n'avait jamais eu connaissance de cette histoire. Il avala une gorgée de son café brûlant et s'installa à son bureau où il lança une recherche sur T'Challa. Tony découvrit que c'était un homme brillant qui avait étudié dans les plus grandes écoles avant de retourner dans son pays natal où il aidait son père dans la gestion de son royaume. Il semblait très sportif car il avait participé à de nombreuses compétitions d'arts martiaux. Sa mère était décédée, il y a bien longtemps deçà et maintenant, il venait de perdre son père sur lequel Tony ne découvrit rien de plus. Tony leva les yeux au ciel. L'affaire commençait bien. Il espérait que l'autopsie lui en apprendrait plus alors, l'officier de police rejoignit la morgue où il retrouva le Dr Laufeyson.

\- Dr Laufeyson.

\- Stark.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez pour moi ?

\- La victime est de sexe masculin, de type africain. La soixantaine, je dirais. Pas de trace d'alcool, ni de drogue. Il était clean et il aurait pu vivre longtemps.

\- Et l'origine de la mort ?

\- Hémorragie due à une plaie par balle non loin du cœur… Le projectile est entré par le devant, a traversé au dessus du cœur et en est ressorti en causant de sacrés dégâts. En quinze ans de carrière, je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. Tout est annoté là dessus, termina le médecin légiste en tendant un compte rendu détaillé à son collègue.

\- Merci, répondit Anthony en jetant un coup d'œil sur le papier. Vous pensez que l'assassin était face à lui ?

\- Je ne pense pas. Et je dirais même qu'un tir à bout portant n'aurait pas fait autant de dégâts.

\- Donc, tir à distance.

\- Je pense oui.

\- Merci pour tout, termina-t-il en agitant mollement la main.

Tout en remontant vers la surface, Tony analysa ce qu'il venait d'apprendre où une foule de question assaillit son esprit. Pourquoi tuer un roi d'un si petit état ? Qui aurait souhaité sa mort ? Pour quelles raisons ? A qui sa mort profite-t-elle ? Il souffla. Tant de questions et si peu de réponses. Cette affaire serait longue et il était fatigué d'avance.

Steve quant à lui, était en train d'interroger par téléphone, l'un des organisateurs de la conférence des Nations-Unies.

\- Donc vous dites qu'il est parti aux alentours de 18h45 et qu'il devait être présent ce matin pour le deuxième jour.

\- C'est cela.

\- Et entre 18h45 et ce matin, vous ne connaîtriez pas son emploi du temps par hasard?

\- Non, je suis désolé.

\- Bon, très bien. Je vous remercie.

\- Je vous en prie. Au revoir.

\- Au revoir, répondit le blond en raccrochant.

L'emploi du temps du souverain ne lui apprenait rien et cela n'étonnait guère le capitaine de police qui s'étira, déliant ses muscles endoloris. Quand soudain, on l'interpella.

\- Rogers ?

\- Oui ? s'exclama-t-il.

\- C'est Wanda, elle a quelqu'un pour toi, ajouta quelqu'un à la réception.

Le blond quitta son fauteuil et se rendit à l'accueil où il retrouva la magnifique jeune femme accompagnée d'un homme.

\- Salut Steve, dit la jolie brune.

\- Salut. Tu vas bien ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Ça va. Cet homme dit être le fils de la victime. Dans le doute, j'ai préféré te l'amener, dit-elle avec sérieux.

\- Est-ce qu'il est au courant ? chuchota-t-il.

\- Non.

\- Merci Wanda, répondit le blond. Monsieur si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent et se dirigèrent vers le bureau de ce dernier.

\- Vous êtes T'Challa ? Le fils de T'Chaka ?

\- En effet.

\- Dans ce cas, je vous présente mes sincères condoléances…dit le Captain à l'encontre du jeune homme.

\- Excusez-moi mais… de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?

\- Et bien.. De votre père.

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Nous avons retrouvé le corps de votre père, ce matin dans sa suite d'hôtel.. Je suis désolé.

L'hérité s'écroula sur sa chaise et nicha son visage dans le creux de ses mains, les épaules tremblotantes sous l'émotion de la nouvelle. Steve face à lui en profita pour lui poser des questions.

\- Avez-vous quelqu'un à contacter ? Votre mère ?

\- Non… E-elle est décédée.

\- Je suis désolé.. Savez-vous s'il avait des ennemis ? enchaîna le blond.

\- Non, pas vraiment. Tout le monde l'aime… l'aimait bien.. dit-il ému. Il était un bon roi, soucieux de ses sujets. Même les grandes entreprises étaient en bon…

\- Monsieur ? Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui, oui. Mais.. Je viens de me souvenir que.. Il y a quelque temps, un homme est venu et il avait demandé un entretien avec mon père. Mais.. Je crois que ça s'est mal fini..

\- Vous ne connaîtriez pas son nom par hasard ?

\- Ulysse Klaus.. Klax.. Klaw. Je ne sais pas exactement.

\- Okay très bien. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je n'ai pas assisté à la réunion mais je crois qu'il était question du vibranium.

\- Qu'est ce que le vibranium ? l'interrogea Steve en griffonnant les informations sur son carnet.

\- Il s'agit d'un métal hautement résistant, et extrêmement rare. Les seules mines de vibranium se trouvent au Wakanda.

\- Pourquoi ce Klaw était intéressé par ce métal ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais mon père était en colère lorsqu'il est sorti de la réunion.

\- Je vois. Vous vous rappelez quelque chose d'autre ?

\- Non.. Non je suis désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. J'aurais une dernière question..

\- Oui ?

\- Où étiez-vous hier soir ?

\- Je.. J'ai.. Vous êtes sérieux ?

\- Je suis dans l'obligation de vous poser la question.

Mais le nouveau monarque se tut, semblant mener une bataille intérieure avant de soupirer et d'ajouter.

\- J'étais avec un ami.

\- Un ami. Quel ami ?

\- Un ami !

\- Toute la soirée ?

\- Oui.

\- Puis-je avoir son identité ?

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que c'est possible que son nom n'apparaisse pas dans le dossier de l'affaire ?

\- Tout dépend de vous.

\- Très bien. Vous avez quelque chose pour écrire ?

Le capitaine de police lui tendit un stylo et son carnet où T'Challa y gribouilla un nom.

\- Merci.

\- Je compte sur votre discrétion, termina le jeune homme serrant la main de l'officier.

\- Entendu. Si vous avez le moindre souvenir, la moindre information ou si vous avez besoin d'aide, contacter moi, ajouta Steve en lui tendant sa carte de visite.

Le prince héritier saisit le morceau de papier tout en le remerciant d'un mouvement de tête avant de quitter le quartier général. Rogers le suivit du regard un instant avant de se reculer sur son siège. Il était plutôt content de cet entretien. Il avait appris beaucoup de chose et avait peut être le motif de l'assassinat. Il relu rapidement ses notes et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur où il percuta Tony qui en revenait.

\- Tony, où étais-tu ? s'insurgea le blond.

\- Avec le légiste. Pourquoi ? T'as besoin de moi pour jouer au docteur ?

\- Arrête ça tout de suite, cracha Rogers.

\- Oh, on est fâché ? On veut une petite fessée pour se calmer ?! ajouta le playboy. Tu vas où ?

\- Voir le légiste.

\- Mais j'en viens ! cria le brun avant d'ajouter en marmonnant. C'est qu'il est borné celui là.

\- Il s'élança sur les pas de son collègue pour ajouter.

\- De toute manière, Loki ne te donnera rien.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il est là, dit Tony en montrant fièrement les documents à la main.

\- Je ne te fais pas confiance, répondit Steve en s'engouffrant dans l'ascenseur.

\- Comme tu veux Beauté. Mais ne viens pas pleurer dans mes jambes que tu n'as rien eu, lança-t-il.

Les portes d'acier se refermèrent sur Steve qui rejoignit de l'institut médico-légal. Tony avait déjà fait des coups tordus auparavant et Steve avait appris à se méfier. Mais quand il arriva au sous-sol, il fut assaillit par une musique assourdissante provenant des « Frigos » où il trouva le légiste en pleine autopsie. Sur la table en inox, un cadavre qui le ventre ouvert dégageait une odeur putride, insoutenable pour le commun des mortels.

\- Dr Laufeyson ?

Mais ce dernier absorbé dans le prélèvement de tissus et assourdi par le bruit ne remarqua pas son appel et Steve fut contraint d'élever la voix.

\- Dr Laufeyson ?!

\- Par Odin ! Mais vous êtes taré ou quoi Rogers ?! cria-t-il en éteignant la sono.

\- Pardon, s'excusa ce dernier en grattant l'arrière de la tête.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Vous n'auriez pas le dossier médical et le résultat de l'autopsie de T'Chaka ?

\- Vous êtes sérieux ?! Je viens de le donner à Stark, il n'y a pas deux minutes ! s'écria le légiste.

\- Vous êtes sûr ?

\- Sûr ! Et maintenant dégagez, vous me faites perdre mon temps ! s'exclama Loki.

\- Merci doc..

Il pesta. C'était bien la première fois que Tony lui avait dit la vérité. Et maintenant, il allait devoir lui courir après pour pouvoir lire ce satané rapport. Lorsqu'il arriva au centre névralgique du quartier général, il fut soulagé de trouver Sam.

\- Hey, Sam ! Dis, tu n'aurais pas vu Tony par hasard ?

\- Si. Il est avec Nat.

\- Okay merci mon vieux, dit-il en lui administrant une tape dans l'épaule.

\- Hé ! Comment avance l'enquête ?! cria ce dernier.

Mais Steven avait déjà filé en direction de la balistique. Cette section bien particulière était gérée par Natasha, une femme dotée d'un charme incroyable qui ferait presque pâlir de jalousie Aphrodite mais savait également se faire respecter. Tant et si bien que malgré l'environnement très masculin, elle avait réussi à se faire une place parmi eux, se situant ainsi au cœur de l'action.

\- Malheureusement, la balle n'a pas de rayure, expliqua la rouquine.

\- Et ? demanda Tony

\- Cela veut dire qu'elle est inexploitable.

\- Fais chier ! jura-t-il.

\- Mais, on connaît ces projectiles.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il me semble qu'il y a eu plusieurs affaires de meurtres non élucidées dont les victimes sont toutes mortes d'une balle. Toutes inexploitables.

\- Attends, ça veut dire qu'un assassin rode dans les rues de New York ? intervint Rogers.

\- Oh, salut Steve, s'exclama Natasha. Pas que les rues de New York à vrai dire, mais partout sur le pays.

\- Mais pourquoi il n'y a personne après lui ?

\- Parce que c'est un fantôme.

\- Un fantôme ?! demandèrent d'une même voix les deux hommes.

\- Oui. Une histoire de fantôme. Personne ne l'a jamais vu mais tout le monde en parle. Il a une sacrée réputation, on dit même que c'est le meilleur assassin du pays, si ce n'est pas du monde entier. Enfin... Il est rapide, efficace et fait à chaque fois 100% de victime. On l'appelle : le Soldat de l'Hiver, conta la jeune femme.

\- Ahahahah ! s'esclaffa le brun. Le soldat de l'hiver et puis quoi encore ?!

\- Quelles sont les autres affaires ? demanda Steve toujours sérieux.

\- De tête, je ne sais pas mais demande à Sharon aux archives. Elle saura peut-être te dire.

\- Merci Nat.

Le blond vint claquer un bisou sur la joue de la rousse puis quitta la pièce en direction des archives avant de se faire interpeller par Tony.

\- Steve, tu ne vas quand même pas enquêter sur ce soldat de l'été ! Oh, Steve ! Tu m'écoutes ?! Tu n'es tout de même pas sérieux ?!

\- Si on arrive à comprendre son fonctionnement, on aura peut être une chance de l'attraper et de lui poser des questions sur le meurtre de T'Chaka, expliqua-t-il.

\- T'as entendu ce qu'a dit Nat ou pas ? C'est un fantôme, on n'y arrivera jamais !

\- On peut toujours essayer, termina le blond dans un haussement d'épaules avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se refermèrent.

Tony n'en revenait pas. Blondie, son Blondie partait à la chasse aux fantômes ! C'était du délire. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'il était parti tout seul aux archives en lui posant un lapin sur le palier de l'ascenseur, le bougre. Lorsqu'il le rejoignit, il le trouva en compagnie d'une blonde qui pianotait sur son clavier.

\- T'en as mis du temps, lui dit Steve.

\- La faute à qui à ton avis ? Bon ça donne quoi ?

\- Pour le moment rien mais..

L'ordinateur venait d'afficher une fenêtre comprenant le résultat suivant :

Soldat de l'Hiver : Pas de résultat.

\- Nat l'avait dit. C'est un fantôme. Pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur ce mec ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'il est la clé de cette affaire, ajouta Steve acerbe. Sinon, quelles sont les autres affaires concernées par les balles inexploitables ?

\- Alors… Il y en a une bonne douzaine mais l'affaire du 22 novembre 1963, celle du 4 avril 1968 et celle du 16 décembre 1999 sont les plus importantes.

\- Attends, tu as bien dit le 16 décembre 1999 ? demanda Tony, fébrile.

\- Oui pourquoi ? répondit la femme.

\- C'est impossible, murmura-t-il. Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu peux ouvrir le dossier ?

Le comportement du brun inquiéta Steve et Sharon qui s'échangèrent un regard avant que la jeune femme ne s'exécute. Le dossier numérique s'ouvrit, dévoilant plusieurs coupures de journaux, des rapports de balistique et autres documents relatant l'assassinat de Howard et Maria Stark. Steve sut qu'il devait immédiatement faire sortir Tony de cette pièce. Mais ce dernier hypnotisé, ne pouvait quitter l'écran des yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Tout ce qu'il cherchait depuis des années se trouvait là, sous ses yeux, sur ce vieil ordinateur stocké dans les archives du building où il travaillait depuis des années. Malgré leurs différents, Steve ne pouvait le laisser il s'approcha du brun et laissa sa main en apesanteur quelques secondes avant de la glisser dans le dos de Tony où Steve exerça une légère pression, pour l'inciter le suivre hors de la pièce. Mais Tony, tétanisé, ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

\- Tony… ? Tony ! Tu devrais… commença le Captain.

\- Je veux retrouver cet enfoiré.

\- Tony, ton langage…

\- J'en ai rien à foutre ! Ce type a tué mes parents et tu oses me faire une réflexion ?! Va te faire voir Rogers.

Steven encaissa les insultes de son collègue sans broncher avant de l'entendre dire.

\- De toute manière, cela ne te regarde pas. Ce sont mes parents, mon enquête. Je vais le trouver et le tuer.

\- Ça ne va rien t'apporter, ajouta le plus vieux des deux.

\- Justement si. J'aurais la certitude que cet enfoiré sera bien mort.

\- Et après quoi ?! Tu seras renvoyé et finira par croupir en prison pendant les 20-30 prochaines années de ta vie, c'est ça que tu veux ?!

\- Au moins, moi je me serais battu pour retrouver celui qui a tué mes parents. Je n'abandonnerais pas. Pas comme toi avec Barnes.

A la mention de Bucky, le sang de Steve ne fit qu'un tour. Il attrapa Tony par le col et le plaqua contre le mur. Le visage déformé par la colère, il s'approcha du brun avant d'ajouter.

\- Répète ça.

\- Tu as abandonné Barnes, répéta le brun en regardant son assaillant dans les yeux. Il est mort en te sauvant la vie et toi, qu'as-tu fait ? Rien. Tu l'as abandonné.

La fureur s'empara de Steve. Il allait le frapper. Il était prêt à le défigurer mais Sharon s'interposa juste à temps.

\- Steve, arrête !

La bulle de colère éclata brusquement tandis que Steve reprit lentement ses esprits avant de relâcher son emprise sur Stark. Sans un mot, il se détourna du brun et se dirigea vers la sortie lorsque Tony ajouta.

\- Tu n'es qu'un lâche.

Cette fois, c'en était trop. Steve se retourna brusquement et lui asséna un coup de poing. Sous l'impact, Tony s'écroula à terre, le nez en sang et complètement sonné. Sharon se précipita vers Tony pour lui porter secours tandis que Steven sortait de la pièce, furieux.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda la jeune femme.

\- Oui, répondit-il en se relevant. J-je vais y aller.

Tony venait de franchir la ligne de non-retour et il en était conscient. Barnes était le sujet à ne jamais aborder et pourtant, il venait de le faire. Dans le couloir alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur, il chancela un instant avant de se rattraper à un mur.

Rogers avait une sacrée droite.

Ce dernier avait gravit les derniers étages à la hâte avant de défoncer la porte pour débouler sur le toit où il put assouvir son besoin d'air. Il suffoquait littéralement. Tête baissée, il s'agrippa aux rambardes d'acier où il se força à respirer calmement. Une fois sa respiration stabilisée, il releva la tête et il observa le panorama. Steve aimait sa ville et plus particulièrement cet endroit où il pouvait se couper du monde. Ce n'était pas un oasis de verdure, loin de là mais de part sa hauteur, la Tour offrait une vue imprenable sur les immenses buildings de New York qui brillaient de mille feux face aux rayons de soleil. Il entendit les sons de la ville le trafic de voiture, leurs klaxons, les sirènes des ambulances, le brouhaha d'un marché au loin. Cette ville ne dormait jamais et il l'aimait pour ça. Pourtant cette fois, Steve n'en avait cure. La colère qui s'était emparée de lui, l'habitait encore, pulsant dans ses veines comme un poison que l'on n'arrête pas tandis qu'une phrase se répétait en boucle telle une litanie incessante.

 _Tu n'es qu'un lâche..._

Il avait du mal à l'admettre mais Tony avait raison. Il n'était qu'un lâche qui n'avait jamais pu poursuivre les meurtriers de Bucky. Et la culpabilité le rongeait de l'intérieur, le détruisant un peu plus à chaque fois. Steven donnerait, absolument tout pour remonter le temps, pour le revoir une dernière fois. Car Barnes et Rogers étaient plus que des amis. Ils étaient frères et ce grâce à leur rencontre. Ils avaient grandi ensemble dans le même quartier de Brooklyn, puis firent leurs études ensemble avant de s'engager dans l'armée, en même temps.

Par la suite et étant les meilleurs éléments de leur régiment, ils furent naturellement envoyés au front, faisant face à des hommes lourdement armés qui se battaient pour imposer leurs idéologies et ça, Steve ne le supportait pas. A la tête d'un commando d'élite, le Howling Commando, Steve et Bucky frappèrent des sites stratégiques, déjouant de nombreux pièges sans jamais échouer. Hélas, un jour tout bascula. Alors qu'ils étaient en mission de reconnaissance, ils tombèrent dans un guet-apens où ils furent assaillis. Les tirs se croisèrent, des hommes tombèrent au sol inconscients ou morts. C'était un vrai carnage, mais le Howling Commando s'en était plutôt bien sorti : deux de leurs hommes étaient blessés, sans grande gravité. Et alors que Steve félicitait son équipe, il fut projeté au sol par un Bucky hurlant à pleins poumons, suivi par une puissante déflagration puis ce fut le trou noir.

Le Captain se réveilla quatre jours plus tard sous la tente de l'infirmerie. Groggy, il tenta de se remémorer les récents évènements l'embuscade, le combat, Bucky, la boule de feu puis plus rien. Il essaya de se lever mais fut vite rattraper par les douleurs qui l'obligèrent à se recoucher. Cependant peu de temps après, il reçut la visite de ses coéquipiers.

\- Vous nous avez foutu une sacrée frayeur Captain ! s'exclama l'un d'eux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il en grimaçant de douleur.

\- L'un des gars d'en face s'est fait exploser.., expliqua l'homme à la moustache.

\- Je vois… Je suis désolé. Il y a des blessés ?

\- A part vous, Jacques et Gabe. Mais ce n'est rien de grave.

\- Et Bucky ? demanda le leader.

Mais à l'annonce de ce nom, tous les hommes se turent.

\- Il se cache quelque part, c'est ça ?

Pourtant personne ne répondit.

\- Arrêtez de faire cette tête. Je suis sûr qu'il est derrière la tente pour me faire une surprise. Allez les gars, vous pouvez me le dire. Je ferais semblant s'il le faut, y a pas mort d'homme, ajouta Rogers.

Soudain, il vit que ses frères d'armes avaient perdu leurs couleurs et leurs visages étaient devenus graves.

\- Dumdum, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- James…, commença-t-il avant de déglutir. Bucky… n'a pas survécu.

Steve se tut un moment avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Tu m'as bien eu ! J'y ai vraiment cru pendant un instant ! dit-il en rigolant.

Mais Dumdum ne rigolait pas. D'ailleurs personne ne rigolait et Steve comprit la gravité de la situation.

\- C'est une blague n'est-ce pas ? Dites-moi que c'est une blague. Il ne peut pas mourir. Bucky ne peut pas mourir. C'est impossible.

\- Je suis désolé, Captain.

\- Comment ? Comment est-ce arrivé ?

Ses collègues se regardèrent mutuellement avant de commencer le récit.

\- Quand je me suis réveillé, débuta Jim, je suis tout de suite parti à la recherche des autres. J'ai trouvé Dumdum, puis Gabe et Jacques en assez mauvais état. Puis ensemble, nous sommes partis à votre recherche. Mais une tempête approchait et q-quand nous vous avons trouvé, vous étiez allongé à terre. Vous sembliez indemne alors que Bucky… Il… En fait, nous ne l'avons pas retrouvé. Mais… ajouta-t-il rapidement en voyant l'expression du blond, il y avait énormément de sang à côté de vous, Captain. Et James a retrouvé sa boussole, continua-t-il en pointant du pouce son collègue qui s'empressa de sortir l'objet de sa poche. C'est tout ce qu'il reste de lui…

\- Tu veux dire qu'il est mort en me protégeant… ?

\- Nous pensons que oui.

Steve sentit son cœur se briser tandis que son monde se désintégra dans la seconde où il comprit que Bucky n'était plus. James était en plus d'être un frère, son meilleur ami, son confident et l'homme qui estimait le plus sur terre. Pourtant, il venait de disparaître aussi soudainement que la lune éclipse le soleil.

Dès lors, Steve plongea dans une profonde dépression, jonglant entre l'envie de tout laisser tomber pour le rejoindre et de détruire le monde entier pour se venger. Mais James, Bucky, n'aurait jamais voulu ça. Alors dès qu'il arriva à la fin de son engagement, il se retira de l'U.S. Army et retourna à la vie civile. Il enchaîna quelques petits boulots avant de rejoindre la NYPD où il retrouva un semblant de vie : nouveaux collègues, nouveaux amis, nouvelle vie. Jusqu'à ce que Tony prononce _son_ nom et ce fut comme s'il était revenu dix ans en arrière, happé dans ses souvenirs, le cœur torturé par cette douleur encore bien présente.

La porte en acier claqua, faisant sortir Steve de ses pensées. Il se retourna et aperçu Sam qui s'approcha de lui, les mains dans les poches de son uniforme. Le blond se détourna et fixa l'horizon avant d'ajouter.

\- Tu n'es pas encore parti ?

\- La preuve que non, répondit-il avec un triste sourire. Sharon m'a dit..

\- Je me doute, souffla le blond.

\- Steve.. Je..

\- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Me donner une leçon de moral ? répondit Steve légèrement agressif.

\- Dude, jamais je n'oserais, dit Sam en rigolant. Mais je voudrais que tu saches que tu n'es pas seul. Tu sais que si tu as besoin, n'hésite pas à m'appeler d'accord ?

\- Merci Sam mais ça va aller. C'était un moment de faiblesse. Je… ça va aller, je t'assure.

\- D'accord, si tu le dis.

\- Oui. Comment va Tony ?

\- Ça va. Il est un peu sonné par ta droite mais tu sais comment il est…

\- Ouais, il fera comme si de rien n'était alors que sa personne en a prit un coup.

\- Exactement, alors ne t'inquiète pas pour lui.

\- Ouais, tu as raison, termina le blond avant de regarder sa montre. Et bien, Sam, tu es officiellement en vacances.

\- En-fin ! Allez pour fêter ça, je t'invite à boire un verre !

\- T'es pas sérieux ?!

\- Si, si. De toute manière, tu vas prendre…

\- Une bière bien fraîche, soupira de plaisir le blond

\- …un jus d'abricot, dit Sam en chœur.

Ce dernier hilare, attira son collègue vers lui pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux avant de se diriger ensemble vers la sortie. Lorsqu'ils regagnèrent le rez-de-chaussée, la colère de Steve s'était dissipée. Malheureusement, cela allait être de courte durée car le chef de la NYPD l'attendait de pied ferme.

\- Rogers.

En voyant le regard furieux de son supérieur, Steven ne put que s'excuser auprès de Sam.

\- Je t'attends dehors.

\- T'es pas obligé..

\- Je t'ai dit que je t'offrais un verre non ?

\- Ouais.

\- Alors je t'attends.

Dans ce bureau où il eut été convoqué le matin même, le Captain fit face au directeur.

\- Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là ?

\- Je pense oui.

\- Alors expliquez moi pourquoi ?

\- J'ai… Il a dépassé les bornes.

\- Captain, il s'agit de Tony. Vous savez très bien qu'il dépassera les bornes à chaque fois.

\- Je sais… Mais comment voulez-vous que je bosse avec lui ?!

\- Vous passez outre.

\- Non. Je refuse.

\- Rogers ?

\- Je refuse de continuer à bosser avec lui. J'abandonne l'affaire s'il le faut mais je ne veux plus avoir à faire à lui.

\- Négatif. J'ai besoin de mes deux meilleurs agents sur l'affaire.

\- Dans ce cas, parlez-lui. Mais s'il dépasse encore une fois cette ligne, je ne répondrais plus de mes actes.

\- Puis-je savoir ce qu'il a dit ?

\- I-Il a parlé de.., ajouta le blond la voix rauque, de Bucky.

\- Je vois... Je lui parlerais.

La conversation conclue et l'esprit apaisé, le capitaine de police quitta la pièce sans un mot, sans un regard pour son supérieur. Il rejoignit Sam qui avait quitté son uniforme et filèrent ensemble au Di Gio, leur bar favori.

Pendant ce temps au Canetti, Tony et Rhodes débattaient sur le cas de Rogers.

\- Il t'a foutu un pain comme ça ? Sans raison particulière ?

\- Ouais.

\- Pourtant Steve n'est pas du genre à frapper quelqu'un pour rien.

\- Je sais pas mais il m'a quand même foutu son poing dans la figure, ajouta Tony en cachant volontairement l'origine de cette bagarre.

\- Bizarre. Sinon, vous en êtes où de l'enquête ? Ca avance bien ?

\- Pour un premier jour, ça va. Et toi ?

\- Fury m'a filé un stagiaire.

\- Un stagiaire ?

\- Et oui Tony, y a encore des gamins qui veulent faire notre boulot de rêve.

\- Celui à 60h la semaine pour un salaire de misère ?

\- Celui-là même.

\- Et il s'appelle comment ton stagiaire ?

\- Parker. Peter.

\- Il est jeune ?

\- La vingtaine quoi.

\- Oh. Il va vite désenchanter. Qu'est ce que tu as prévu pour ce Peter ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai pas encore vu.

\- Il est pas à la Tour ?

\- Non, il arrive demain.

\- Mon James avec un stagiaire. Je donnerais pas mal de choses pour voir ta galère, dit Tony en rigolant.

\- Rigole autant que tu peux mais c'est pas moi qui fais équipe avec celui que je déteste.

\- La ferme.

\- Oooh, mais c'est qu'il s'énerve !

Mais le Stark junior ne répondit pas, préférant bouder en avalant une gorgée de son martini.

\- Allez Tony, c'est qu'une affaire. Dès que ça sera fini, tu ne le verras plus.

\- Hum..

\- Bon, dis-moi ce que vous avez pour le moment.

\- Le souverain a été abattu par une balle en plein cœur, souffla-t-il. Un tir de professionnel. Il devait rejoindre quelqu'un au Eleven Madison Park mais il ne s'est jamais présenté. Ah et j'oublie le plus drôle dans cette histoire… Les balles n'ont aucune rayure, il est donc impossible de remonter au tireur à qui on a donné un surnom aussi pourri que l'intérêt que je porte à Rogers.

\- C'est quoi ce surnom ? demanda Rhodes en faisant tournoyer le liquide dans sa prison de verre.

\- Le Soldat de l'Hiver.

\- Non ?!

\- Si..

\- Et on sait quoi sur lui ?

\- Rien justement. A part qu'il a tué mes parents.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Ouep..

\- Et… Mais.. Comment ? Ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture, c'est ce que tu m'as dit.

\- C'est vrai. Mais le dossier précise que les enquêteurs ont trouvé une balle exempte de rayures dans l'épaule de mon père.

\- Mais c'est impossible. Ça remonte à plusieurs années ! Ça ne peut pas être le même homme.

\- Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible mais je trouverais cet enfoiré et je le tuerais de mes propres mains s'il le faut.

\- Tony… Je sais que ça représente beaucoup pour toi, mais ça ne t'apportera rien. Même si tu les venges, ils ne reviendront pas.

\- Je sais ! s'écria l'officier de police. Je sais.. Mais je tolérerais pas que cet homme soit encore en vie.

\- Si l'on suppose que ça soit le même…

\- Aussi. Mais dans tous les cas, il va regretter son geste, ajouta Tony avant d'avaler cul sec son Martini.

Silencieusement, il tapota les parois du verre deux fois et ce dernier se remplit dans la seconde qui suivi. Tony remercia d'un signe de tête Pietro, le barman avant de se brûler une nouvelle fois la gorge de ce liquide amer. Puis dans un raclement sonore, il demanda à son ami.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Ça va, répondit Rhodes.

Mais le regard pesant de Tony l'incita à continuer.

\- Du moins, je pense que ça va. Elle a reprit le travail et elle semble être en bonne santé. Et..

\- Et ?

\- Non rien.

\- James, dis moi..

\- Et bien.. Elle a trouvé quelqu'un.

Cette annonce l'électrocuta tandis que le souvenir de leur séparation lui saisit les tripes, occultant la réalité d'un voile opaque alors qu'il se revoyait plusieurs mois auparavant.

Dans le salon aux briques apparentes s'était créé un oasis de verdure. Il y avait des plantes partout suspendues aux poutres, accrochées aux murs, sur les meubles. Il y en avait partout, bouffant les cadres photos et autres babioles que Pepper avait déniché lors de marché aux puces. L'un des murs était recouvert par une petite baie vitrée qui surplombait la rue tout en laissant entrer la lumière naturelle à flot sur un petit canapé. L'endroit était parfait pour la lecture comme le démontrait la table surmontée d'une pile indécente de livres en tout genre. Pourtant, à l'opposé de petit coin de paradis : l'anarchie régnait en maître.

Une tempête grondait dans cet appartement habituellement calme, balayant tout sur son passage. Tony et Pepper qui se disputaient violemment projetant au sol vases en verre et assiettes de porcelaine dont les éclats éparpillés, formaient autour d'eux une mosaïque artistique. Les mots fusaient, ricochant entre eux avant de venir se planter tel un poignard dans les chaires tendres du cœur. Ils s'étaient aimés pour de vrai et s'étaient juré l'éternité sans se douter que l'éternité avait une fin. Aussi brutale soit elle. Pepper, dans son tailleur gris, était resplendissante. Sa crinière flamboyante ramenée en une queue de cheval haute contrastait avec sa peau blanche comme la neige pure des plus hauts sommets du monde tandis que ses yeux bleus brillaient d'un étrange éclat. Quelques gouttes salées vinrent s'écraser non loin des morceaux tranchants de leur vie commune alors qu'elle lui avoua dans un murmure :

\- Ça suffit. Stop. J'arrête. Je n'en peux plus, avoua-t-elle dans un murmure Je te quitte Tony. C'est fini.

Sous le choc, Tony en perdit la parole. Avant de se ressaisir.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?! lui cria-t-il.

\- C'est fini, Tony. Je n'en peux plus, ajouta la femme d'affaires, les yeux ruisselants de larmes.

\- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble !

\- Justement. Nous n'avons rien vécu ensemble. Tu ne vis que pour ton boulot Tony. Je t'ai supplié de lever le pied mais tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête, comme d'habitude. Je n'étais qu'une option dans ta vie. Tu as fait de ton boulot une priorité. Maintenant, assume ton choix mais moi, je pars, trancha-t-elle en attrapant son sac à main.

\- Pepper. Attends Pepper ! Ne me laisse pas ! Je t'en prie ! cria-t-il.

Mais la rouquine avait déjà dépassé la porte de l'appartement, abandonnant l'homme qui lui avait volé son cœur, il y a deçà bien des années. Ce même homme qui venait de s'écrouler devant la porte close, pleurant en silence un amour à présent envolé.

Dès lors, il la harcela d'appels, de messages et autres mails en la suppliant de lui laisser une dernière chance. En vain. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide, dans un élan de pitié, de lui accorder une dernière rencontre pour lui permettre de s'expliquer. Ce jour là, Tony ne faisait pas le fier. Attablé à une terrasse d'un café, Tony attendait, luttant contre ses démons intérieurs pour ne pas flancher. Les épaules voûtées, le visage tiraillé par la fatigue, le regard cerné, il était méconnaissable et faisait presque peine à voir. Pourtant il était venu faire face à son destin.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, il lui tira la chaise et lui commanda un Latte, comme elle l'aimait : avec du lait de soja et une pincée de sucre.

Elle le remercia dans un murmure puis l'écouta, sans décrocher un seul mot car malgré ces efforts, la décision était prise et sans possibilité d'en changer. L'échange fut bref mais dévastateur car ce qu'il redoutait le plus, arriva.

\- Je ne veux plus te voir. Je ne veux plus rien recevoir de toi ni message, ni appels, ni mail, ni cadeaux. C'en est fini, Tony, dit-elle calmement.

\- Mais..

\- Laisse-moi finir. Je vais changer de numéro de téléphone donc ne cherche pas à me contacter. En aucun cas, insista la rousse avant de regarder sa montre. Il faut que je parte, j'ai une réunion qui commence dans dix minutes.

\- …Très bien.

En parfait gentleman, Tony l'aida à se lever de la chaise d'acier et lui héla un taxi. Alors qu'elle allait s'engouffrer dans le véhicule, elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue avant de lui susurrer dans le creux de l'oreille.

\- Adieu Tony.

Puis elle disparut, happée par le trafic dense de la ville.

Tony quant à lui resta un moment sur le trottoir les bras ballants, avant de tirer de sa poche quelques billets qu'il jeta sur la table puis il se mêla à la foule de badauds, le cœur en miette. Il avait tout fait pour la retenir mais parfois, tout n'est pas suffisant.

Le voile opaque avait mis Tony en état de transe où ses sens étaient atténués, effacés. Ni l'odeur appétissante des bruschetta, ni l'alcool qui se répandait dans ses veines, ni la sonnerie du portable de Rhodes ne le sortirent de cette condition. Il était prisonnier de son propre esprit avec l'incapacité d'en sortir. Cependant, il fut extirpé de cette transe par une brusque frappe sur son épaule.

\- Il faut que j'y aille Tony, l'informa James.

\- T'es sérieux ? Pourquoi ? Il n'est que 9h ! s'exclama Stark.

\- Justement, ajouta son ami en secouant son smartphone sous le nez de Tony, le devoir m'appelle !

\- Quoi ?! Mais non ! Reviens !

\- Désolé Dude, j'ai quelqu'un qui m'attend.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce quelqu'un, soit plus important que ma personne, ajouta Tony avec sarcasme.

\- Oh si. Oh que si. Je file, on se voit lundi au bureau !

\- Attends, mais c'est qui ?! Rhodes ? Rhodes, reviens ! cria Tony.

Mais il était déjà trop tard, le black s'était évaporé dans la nature abandonnant son ami à ses propres tourments. La soirée ainsi avortée, plus rien ne retenait le brun qui le moral au plus bas ne souhaitait qu'une chose : rentrer chez lui et mourir, noyé sous sa couette. Lorsque Tony arriva à son appartement, il attrapa une bière fraîche dans le frigo et se vautra sur le canapé en cuir avant d'admirer le ballet lumineux de lucioles parcourant la Grosse Pomme. Autour de lui, rien ne semblait avoir bougé. Du moins en apparence car les babioles avaient disparu, les cadres photos aussi et les plantes étaient à présent mortes. Desséchées. Par manque de soin et surtout par manque d'amour. Exactement comme Tony. Car depuis cette séparation, ce dernier ne faisait qu'errer dans ce monde où la violence était devenue maître et où son unique bouée de sauvetage s'était fait la malle, emportant avec elle une partie de lui.

Dorénavant, il était une ombre sans soleil. Et aussi soudainement qu'une averse arrive en une journée ensoleillée de printemps, les yeux chocolat du brun s'embuèrent et les larmes, qu'il ne put retenir, dévalèrent ses joues sans un seul obstacle pour les arrêter. Dans ce moment de faiblesse, il se cacha, nichant son visage dans le creux de ses mains où il évacua sa peine pendant de longues minutes avant de s'endormir à même le canapé, épuisé par cet ascenseur émotionnel.

La ville de Washington venait de tomber entre les mains des ténèbres où la lune ainsi que les étoiles étaient éclipsées par une épaisse couche de nuages, venus cracher leur tristesse sur la capitale dans un fracas assourdissant. L'orage éclata, zébrant le ciel opaque de ses éclairs tandis que ses gouttes d'eau vinrent s'écraser au sol, créant d'immenses flaques où seules les lumières des buildings vinrent y miroiter. Puis aussi soudainement qu'elle n'était arrivée, l'averse se calma.

Pourtant quelque chose se tramait.

Et dans les tréfonds de la ville, les démons s'agitaient.

Sur le bitume, une Ranger vint briser la surface lisse d'une flaque d'eau, éclaboussant le pantalon de l'homme qui, tout de noir vêtu, avançait à vive allure sans jamais jeter un regard en arrière. Il était seul et il le savait. La capuche relevée et les mains dans les poches de son sweat-shirt, il continua sa course jusqu'à atteindre l'immeuble sans encombres. Silencieusement, il gravit les étages depuis l'extérieur pour s'arrêter au quatrième où il crocheta le loquet d'une fenêtre à l'aide de son couteau puis se glissa à l'intérieur avec la souplesse d'un félin. Il déambula dans les différentes pièces de l'appartement puis se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher où il y distingua une silhouette assoupie.

Sous sa capuche, l'homme sourit.

Cela allait être simple.

Et il n'en attendait pas moins.

Il sortit de sa poche son revolver muni d'un silencieux et sans le moindre doute, sans le moindre remord, il tira.

« […] a été abattu dans son sommeil dans le courant de la nuit dernière. Selon nos dernières informations, la police n'a pour l'instant aucun suspect. Néanmoins… »

Dans le salon, le téléviseur diffusait les premières informations de la journée, avant de se taire brutalement.

Steve jeta la télécommande sur la table basse tout en avalant une gorgée de café. Les cheveux en épi et les traits fatigués, le capitaine de police se débattait avec la chemise de son uniforme avant de se précipiter vers la sortie, un toast entre les dents. Le blond venait tout juste de débouler sur le trottoir lorsque son téléphone sonna.

\- Rogers.

\- Steve, mais t'es où bon sang ?! s'exclama Scott à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Je suis là. J'arrive dans deux minutes !

\- Dépêche-toi, Fury veut tous nous voir.

\- Merde. Tu sais pourquoi ? lui demanda le blond tandis qu'il s'engouffra dans l'habitacle du véhicule.

\- Non mais ça a l'air grave...

\- Merde, merde, merde ! J'arrive, je suis dans la voiture, j'arrive.

\- Ok, je te couvre mais fais vite.

\- Merci, répliqua Steve en faisant rugir le moteur de sa Ford.

Lorsque le capitaine de police arriva devant la Tour, il se heurta à une foule de journalistes qui attendaient une intervention du directeur. Steve se fraya tant bien que mal un passage à travers les chroniqueurs jusqu'à atteindre l'enceinte du bâtiment, lui aussi blindé d'officiers. Et tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers Scott, il entendit quelques bribes de conversation.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Pourquoi on est tous convoqués ?

« Tu as vu les informations ce matin ? »

\- Hey, salut Scott. Merci pour tout à l'heure, dit Steve à l'attention de son collègue tout en balayant l'assemblée du regard.

Il y avait vraiment tout le monde : Wanda, Clint, Rhodes, Scott et bien évidemment Tony. Il y avait également Thor qui revenait d'une descente chez les junkies, Natasha, Sharon, le Dr Laufeyson et Bruce. En fait, il ne manquait Sam, ce petit con devait dormir comme jamais.

\- Je t'en prie. Tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi, lui répondit son collègue.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Que fait Fury ?

\- Je n'en sais rien… Il est dans son bureau avec Mme Hill.

\- Maria Hill ? La Secrétaire de la Défense ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais… Oh, les voilà !

Le brouhaha ambiant s'arrêta net tandis que les deux personnalités politiques se présentèrent face à eux.

\- Votre attention s'il vous plaît, tonna le directeur. Pour ceux qui ne la connaissent pas, voici Mrs Maria Hill, Secrétaire à la Défense des Etats-Unis. Elle est ici pour vous faire une annonce, termina-t-il.

Tirée à quatre épingles dans son tailleur bleu marine, la Secrétaire à la Défense s'avança un peu plus vers eux. Elle imposait le respect et l'autorité mais quelque chose d'étrange brillait dans son regard. Serait-ce de la colère ? Ou de la tristesse ?

Steve ne le saurait sûrement jamais.

\- Bonjour à tous, comme certains ont pu l'entendre par les médias, le directeur du FBI, Phil Coulson a été lâchement assassiné dans son sommeil durant le courant de cette nuit, par un individu non identifié. Je suis venue demander au Directeur Fury, un partenariat entre votre département et celui FBI. Je vous demande une entière collaboration entre les services car la sécurité nationale dépend de vous.

\- Excusez-moi Madame, mais pourquoi notre département en particulier ? demanda Wanda.

\- Parce que cette affaire comporte certaines similitudes avec une autre affaire en cours dans votre juridiction dont il m'est impossible d'entrer dans les détails, répondit-elle simplement. D'autres questions ?

\- Qui sera chargé de l'enquête ? interrogea James Rhodes un peu plus loin.

\- Je laisse cette décision au Directeur Fury. Cependant, je souhaite ajouter quelque chose : ce meurtre est évidemment une mise en garde pour l'ensemble des forces de l'ordre à travers le pays, je vous prie de faire attention.

\- Et si je peux me permettre, l'interrompit Nick, pas un mot à la presse sur cette collaboration. Je compte sur vous et votre discrétion. Vous pouvez disposer.

L'assemblée se dispersa dans un bourdonnement infernal où chacun commenta les évènements récents tout en regagnant leurs activités principales

\- Rogers et Stark, je voudrais vous voir, dit simplement Nick Fury.

La porte de verre de l'office se referma, atténuant les bruits du hall d'entrée.

\- Mrs Hill, voici Steve Rogers et Anthony Stark.

La jolie brune s'avança vers les officiers et leur serra la main poliment.

\- C'est vous qui travaillez sur l'affaire T'Chaka ? leur demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, Madame, répondit Steve.

\- Sont-ils au courant ?

\- Non pas encore, l'en informa le directeur.

\- De quoi ? intervint Tony.

\- Les équipes du FBI ont analysé la balle qui a abattu Phil. Elle n'a pas de rayure, expliqua la femme.

\- L'enfoiré, souffla Anthony.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ce que Tony veut dire, intervint rapidement Steve, est que malgré le fait que nous ne sommes qu'au début de notre enquête, nous pouvons cependant affirmer qu'un individu assassine des hommes et femmes d'affaires et politiques depuis plusieurs années avec des balles sans rayures. Nous pensons à un tueur à gage qui travaille aussi bien sur le sol américain qu'à l'international.

\- Quand vous disiez que c'était vos meilleurs hommes, vous ne plaisantiez pas, Directeur. Bien, voici le nom de votre contact à Washington, ajouta-t-elle en tendant une carte de visite en direction des officiers de police, tâchez de l'appeler rapidement afin de coordonner vos informations. Messieurs, ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer mais à présent je dois partir. Directeur.

\- Madame, dirent Steve et Tony d'une seule voix, tandis que Nick s'élançait à la suite de la Secrétaire.

A présent seuls, Steve et Tony observèrent à la carte de visite de plus près. Le nom d'Everett Ross y était inscrit suivi par d'un simple numéro de téléphone. C'était tout.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? interrogea Steve

\- Je sais pas. Tu veux partager tout le boulot que tu as fait avec un petit bureaucrate qui vient de débarquer dans l'affaire, sans savoir à qui il a affaire ou bien continuer d'avancer pour coincer ce pourri ?

\- Mais il pourrait nous aider. Le FBI a des moyens largement au dessus des nôtres et une technologie de pointe.

\- Mouais.

\- Mouais ?

\- Ouais, non rien.

\- Si tu le dis. Sinon j'ai peut-être quelques pistes, l'avertit Steve.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Attends, viens.

Tony suivit le blond docilement, jusqu'à son bureau où il s'installa et sortit un petit carnet griffonné par une écriture illisible de son tiroir.

\- T'arrives à te relire ou t'as besoin de lunette Grand Père ? demanda Tony sarcastique.

\- Et toi, Pepper arrive à te supporter tous les jours ? répondit Steve au tac au tac, blessant volontairement Tony dans son ego.

C'était méchant. Rogers le savait et ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais leur dernière altercation lui était restée en travers de la gorge.

\- Alors, j'ai commencé la victimologie du tueur et y a certains points qui.., commença le Capitaine.

\- La quoi ? l'interrompit Stark Jr, la voix rauque car la pique de Steve avait atteint son but, assénant un coup de couteau dans le cœur meurtri de Tony qui ne se démonta pas pour autant.

\- La victimologie. L'étude des victimes si tu préfères.

\- D'où tu sors ça ?

\- C'est mon secret.

\- Allez Rogers. C'est une nouvelle technique du bureau ? insista l'officier de police.

\- Non. Bref et j'en ai déduis pas mal de conclusions, enfin que des théories mais qui pourraient s'avérer juste, expliqua Rogers

\- Comme quoi ? demanda Tony en s'asseyant sur la chaise en plastique face à son collègue.

La douleur était encore vive mais s'était atténuée.

\- Déjà, je suis sûr que c'est un américain d'origine, il connaît parfaitement le pays et ses grands évènements élections présidentielles, fête nationale. Il est assez vieux pour avoir réussi ses missions durant différentes périodes du pays, donc je dirais qu'il a la trente-quarantaine et au vu sa technique d'assassinat, je dirais que c'est un pro ou un ex-militaire. Du moins, il a un passé militaire, ça j'en suis sûr. Pourtant il n'abat que des personnalités influentes : John F. Kennedy, Martin Luther King, tes parents, le Roi T'Chaka et j'en passe, donc je pense qu'il n'est que l'exécuteur, car les tuer ne lui apporte rien. Il y a forcément un commanditaire derrière lui. Un haut placé dans le gouvernement à qui toutes ces morts profitent ou quelqu'un d'influent et qui a les moyens de se payer un tueur à gage.

\- Donc on cherche un politicien pourri qui élimine ses rivaux pour arriver à ses fins. Et ben Blondie, on a vachement avancé ! constata le brun en ricanant amèrement.

\- Non. On cherche un tueur à gage, un américain de 30-40 ans, un ancien militaire qui a confiance en ses capacités. Qui dit ex-militaire, dit aussi qu'il connaît toute les techniques de combats et qu'il sait disparaître sans laisser de traces donc il possède également une grande force physique et intellectuelle, ce qui fait que c'est une personne très dangereuse. Et si on trouve le tueur à gage, on trouve le commanditaire.

\- Et si on ne le trouve pas ?

\- Qui ça ? Le tueur ou le commanditaire ?

\- Le tueur.

\- Et bien, je pensais faire l'inverse. Partir de la personne qui ordonne les exécutions pour arriver au tueur mais on aurait besoin du matos du FBI et vu que tu ne veux pas avoir affaire à ce Ross, on n'est pas prêt d'avancer.

\- T'as fait un sacré boulot, le félicita sincèrement Tony. Mais je pense qu'on peut y arriver sans l'aide du FBI.

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'ai mon joker, conclu Tony.

Dans un appartement miteux du Bronx, l'Homme de l'ombre s'exerçait, réalisant une série de pompes. Quelques mèches s'étaient échappées de son man bun pour venir caresser le parquet délabré à chaque flexion tandis que son souffle restait le même, régulier et constant malgré l'effort. La preuve que son entraînement passé avait porté ses fruits. Autour de lui, il n'y avait que le strict minimum : un matelas posé à même le sol, revêtu par un simple duvet, des barres énergétiques traînaient sur les étagères tandis que le sol était recouvert par des carnets et autres feuillets annotés. Sa dernière mission remontait à plusieurs jours et l'ennuie le rongeait déjà telle une gangrène mortelle. Soudain, son téléphone s'illumina attirant l'attention du brun qui se releva brusquement.

C'était _lui._

Le message codé lui annonçait que le dernier corbeau venait de partir et que l'hiver arrivait. Des noms de code qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre. Soulagé de ce contrat, le tueur à gage rassembla prestement ses maigres affaires avant de regagner la civilisation. Dehors, le ciel était devenu menaçant mais cela n'effrayait guère l'assassin. Et alors qu'il se dirigeait vers une grande avenue, les premières gouttes firent leur apparition faisant fuir les passants qui se précipitèrent à l'abri. Tous, à l'exception de cet homme qui offrit son visage à ces larmes venues du ciel. Il aimait la pluie, bien plus que le soleil car elles seules pouvaient laver les atrocités qu'il avait commises. Elles lui offraient la rédemption qu'il n'aurait jamais.

Les derniers rayons de soleil vinrent illuminer les feuilles rougeoyantes des arbres tout en réchauffant l'atmosphère automnale de cette soirée. Coincés dans leur Chevrolet, Steve et Tony étaient en filature dans un quartier du Bronx. Ils avaient passé la journée à attendre un mouvement, un signe de vie de leur suspect. En vain. Ils avaient avalé une quantité considérable de café et autres dérivés afin de se tenir éveillé. Et chose exceptionnelle : il n'y avait pas eu de bagarres, ni de disputes puériles. Rien de tout cela. Tous deux avaient agit comme des hommes, mettant leur ego de côté pour coffrer celui qu'ils voyaient comme le suspect numéro un.

Pour la troisième fois en moins de deux minutes, Tony soupira. Il grommela une nouvelle fois avant d'ouvrir sa portière et de descendre. Sa patience avait des limites.

\- Tony qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'empressa de dire Steve, toujours à l'intérieur de l'habitacle.

\- J'en peux plus d'être assis. J'ai besoin de bouger.

\- Mais si le suspect te voit, il…

\- Il va rien du tout. Ca fait une journée entière qu'on est là Steve, et toujours rien.

\- On sait jamais.

\- Si tu le dis. Bon, bœuf, porc ou poulet ?

\- Quoi ?!

\- Y a un stand de Chawarma pas loin, tu le veux à quoi ? Bœuf, porc ou poulet ? répéta Tony tout en sortant son porte-feuille.

Mais Steve ne répondit pas, incrédule devant se revirement de situation.

\- On va dire bœuf pour Blondie, s'exclama Stark.

Et le voilà parti pour rejoindre le stand de l'autre côté de l'avenue. A travers le pare-brise, Steve l'observa. Malgré sa petite taille, il avait une démarche assurée et un charme indéniable qui faisait tourner la tête des femmes, comme des hommes qui le jalousaient secrètement. Steve savait également que sous cette attitude arrogante, Tony tentait de se protéger comme il le pouvait et qu'il n'était agressif uniquement lorsqu'on le poussait dans ses derniers retranchements. Il savait également que derrière ce sourire charmeur, Tony était abîmé de l'intérieur. Il y avait toujours cette blessure qui le démolissait à chaque fois qu'il entendait parler de Pepper. Steve se souvint qu'un jour alors qu'il allait rentrer chez lui, il avait remarqué que le regard de son collègue brillait différemment et ce ne fut qu'à cet instant seulement, qu'il comprit que Tony était en détresse. Une réelle détresse que peu de personnes arrivent à déceler dans le regard des autres. Pourtant Steven l'avait vu. Car derrière ce jeu du chat et de la souris, il se souciait réellement de cet homme qui hantait ses esprits et son cœur.

Les lampadaires s'allumèrent enfin quand le sujet de ses pensées s'engouffra dans l'habitacle de la voiture, deux chawarmas dans les mains.

\- Tiens, dit le brun en tendant un sandwich à son collègue.

\- Merci.

\- Du nouveau ? demanda-t-il en mordant dans son chawarma brûlant.

\- Non, répondit Steve tout en pointant ses jumelles sur la façade du building en face. Oh, attends. Je crois qu'il y a du mouvement.

En effet de l'autre côté, un homme venait de sortir et agissait bizarrement. Il tira la capuche de son sweat-shirt sur son visage meurtri et commença à se mouvoir tout en regardant régulièrement derrière son épaule.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Steve tout en gardant un visuel sur l'individu.

\- Y a pas le choix, répliqua Anthony résigné à abandonner son repas. On y va !

Tony bondit de son siège suivi de près par Steve. Ensemble, ils s'élancèrent à l'encontre de l'homme mais avant même qu'ils n'aient pu le rattraper pour l'interpeller, ce dernier prit ses jambes à son cou et détalla tel le lapin d'un célèbre conte.

\- Je pars par là et toi par là, hurla Steve à son coéquipier avant de s'enfoncer dans les ruelles sombres de la ville, sans attendre sa réponse.

Il courait à en prendre haleine. Cet homme était le maillon manquant à leur enquête. Il fallait l'attraper. Il le fallait à tout prix. Steve slaloma maladroitement entre les poubelles, heurta un caddie sauvage avant de continuer sa course, le souffle court. Mais alors qu'il allait déboucher sur une seconde avenue, il percuta un homme.

\- Pardon, je ne vous avais pas vu, dit Steve en avalant de grandes goulées d'air.

\- Ce n'est rien, répondit l'homme emprisonné dans les ténèbres de l'immeuble.

Une voiture passa non loin, illuminant brièvement la ruelle et le regard de l'homme que Steve put observer un court instant. Ses yeux avaient la couleur et la dureté de l'acier qui le firent frissonner, parcourant son échine tout en ravivant les souvenirs d'une ancienne vie, scarifiant les plaies cicatrisées par le temps. Steve connaissait ce grain de voix et il aurait pu reconnaître ce regard n'importe où. Mais, c'était tout simplement impossible.

\- Bucky ? demanda-t-il sonné par cette possibilité.

Mais l'homme face à lui ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer. Le visage de nouveau mangé par l'obscurité, Steve ne pouvait plus le dévisager mais il en était sûr : cet homme était Bucky. Son frère d'arme. Son meilleur ami. Celui qu'il avait perdu il y a dix ans. Mais alors qu'il allait s'approcher, Bucky dégaina son revolver et le pointa sur la poitrine du blond.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- C'est moi, Steve. Tu te souviens ? On a grandi ensemble et on fait l'armée tous les deux, le supplia le blond.

Mais les souvenirs de Bucky n'étaient plus. Sa vie précédente n'existait plus. Le traumatisme de la guerre lui avait tout prit. Maintenant, il n'était qu'un soldat à la solde de la Mort, un pion qu'un fou utilisait à des fins politiques et commerciales. Il en était l'esclave.

Steve tenta de l'approcher mais le canon pointé sur son torse le défia de faire un pas de plus. Bucky avait la certitude que cet officier de police ne le laissera pas tomber. Il allait le traquer pour le retrouver et ça Bucky le sentait. Et il ne pouvait le laisser faire. Alors quand le blond risqua de s'avancer un peu plus, il chargea son arme. Il n'hésitera pas à tirer. Quand soudain, des paroles se firent entendre, provenant du talkie-walkie de l'officier de police.

\- Steve ! Steve t'es où bon sang ?! hurla Tony. J'ai perdu le mec. Je sais pas où il est. Est-ce que tu l'as en visuel ?!

Mais l'officier de police ne répondit pas, préférant se concentrer sur Bucky qui le menaçait toujours. Il avait déjà reçu des balles, il avait même faillit y passer par deux fois mais cette fois, c'était différent. La mort, il y avait déjà songé et imaginé la sienne mais jamais de cette façon car cette fois, il connaissait son meurtrier et la peur lui nouait les entrailles. Pourtant il allait devoir accepter cette fatalité car il ne ressortirait pas de cette ruelle en vie. Steve le sentait au plus profond de ses tripes. Ainsi résigné à mourir, Steven ancra ses yeux dans le regard froid de son meilleur ami et qu'importe ce qui allait arriver, il ne garderait que le meilleur.

Il ferma les yeux, chérissant tous les souvenirs qu'il avait en sa possession avant de s'incliner pour une ultime révérence.

Le bruit d'une détonation et d'un hurlement se mêlèrent alors que Steve se retrouva brusquement propulsé à terre. Sa tête heurta le bitume avec une violence inouïe et sa respiration se coupa sous le choc. Ses oreilles sifflèrent et des étoiles dansèrent devant ses yeux alors qu'il essayait de retrouver ses esprits. Steve grimaça de douleur, le dos brisé. Il entendit vaguement le bruit d'un corps chutant lourdement sur le sol et des pas de fuite. Puis tout se passa très rapidement. Retrouvant difficilement ses esprits, l'officier de police jeta un coup d'œil dans la ruelle à présent vide. Bucky avait filé. Un ange passa, poursuivant l'ombre de son ami disparu alors que Steve se redressa prestement et rejoignit son sauveur qui s'avéra être son coéquipier. Tony allongé sur le dos, gémissait de douleur tandis qu'une flaque épaisse et poisseuse se répandait sur le macadam. Steve hurla dans son talkie-walkie tout en emprisonnant la plaie de ses mains. Malgré la pression exercée sur la blessure, Tony perdait beaucoup de sang. Beaucoup trop à vrai dire et les secours n'arrivaient toujours pas au grand damne de Steve.

\- Reste avec moi Tony. Fais pas le con, reste avec moi !, supplia-t-il tout en espérant que l'ambulance allait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre.

Pourtant aucune sirène ne se profilait à l'horizon. Il était seul à la merci de la Mort qui tentait d'entraîner le brun dans sa suite. C'était sans compter sur Steve qui les mains couvertes de sang luttait pour sauver son coéquipier.

\- Fais chier putain ! T'as intérêt à tenir Tony, tu m'entends ?! Bordel ! Si tu meurs Tony, je te jure que je te tue ! hurla-t-il.

Mais Tony était perdu dans les limbes et n'arrivait pas à distinguer les paroles de son coéquipier qui semblait s'époumoner. Le sang continuait à s'écouler sans fin, affaiblissant le brun qui perdait peu à peu conscience. Pourtant dans son paysage monochrome, il aperçut des faisceaux rouge et blanc balayer brièvement les ténèbres avant de disparaître. Engloutis.

Son esprit semblait flotter dans le vide, un vide noir et gluant qui l'enveloppait de plus en plus, avant qu'une lumière vienne titiller la lisière de sa conscience. Une lumière intermittente. Luminosité, obscurité, luminosité. Sa main lourde vint frotter ses yeux mais il ne ressentait aucune sensation. Était-il dans un rêve ? Le brouillard se dissipa, assez pour qu'il puisse comprendre l'origine de cette lumière. Des lampadaires le long d'une route de campagne, s'effaçant à intervalle régulier pour laisser leur place au suivant. Une terreur sourde cogna dans la poitrine de Tony. Il savait que ce n'était pas normal, quelque chose n'allait pas. Etait-ce la voiture dans laquelle il se trouvait, avec ce cuir abîmé pour la portière arrière gauche contre laquelle il était appuyé ? Il connaissait cette voiture mais ne pouvait pas s'y trouver. Impossible. Des voix vinrent chatouiller son oreille. Des voix connues, aimées et aimantes. Ses parents. Alors la panique le gagna. Il tente de se redresser, d'hurler mais il n'y arrivait pas, encore englué dans ce vide noir. Il sentait les filaments gluants s'infiltrer dans son cœur, le faisant souffrir. Il ouvrit la bouche, les larmes lui dévorèrent le visage, mais seules les ténèbres en sortirent. Cette ombre qui tendait ses doigts crochus vers le profil parfait de sa mère, cette bouche carmin qui lui envoyait des mots d'amour. Les mots que seule une mère peut dire. La Lumière envahit soudain l'habitacle de la voiture, cette Lumière qui allait lui enlever ses parents. Il ne pouvait y échapper. Le Destin les rattrapa alors que Tony hurla enfin.

Tony se réveilla en sursaut, suffoquant et couvert de sueur. Le souffle erratique, il avala de grandes goulées d'air jusqu'à retrouver une respiration plus sereine puis ferma les yeux afin de calmer les battements de son cœur devenu fou. Une fois la tempête passée, il put percevoir son environnement : un bip régulier, des voix lointaines accompagnées par des tintements métalliques, des noms que l'on prononce au micro, des larmes aussi. L'odeur était également étrange : ça sentait le désinfectant et la mort.

Le voile opaque s'évapora lentement laissant son regard croiser la lumière vive et agressive des néons de la chambre d'hôpital. Mais alors que Tony se releva, il fut transpercé par une douleur foudroyante au niveau de l'épaule qui lui arracha un cri de souffrance. Tout en grommelant quelque chose d'intelligible il constata les dégâts causés par cette malheureuse rencontre nocturne : il avait le bras gauche en écharpe et un cathéter planté dans le bras opposé. Magnifique. Il souffla avant de balayer la pièce du regard. La chambre, totalement impersonnelle, oscillait entre deux couleurs : le blanc et le blanc cassé et parmi ce patchwork incroyable digne d'un grand artiste, se trouvait un amas de bleu. Un bleu marine qu'il connaissait bien : celui de l'uniforme.

Steve était là.

Ce dernier assoupi dans l'unique et inconfortable fauteuil de la chambre, respirait paisiblement. C'était bien la première fois que Tony le voyait ainsi et il en profita pour l'observer, détaillant son visage serein encadré par une couronne d'or. Pourtant, le regard de Tony ne s'attarda pas et continua sa course sur les courbes de son cou qui malgré un rapide nettoyage, avait gardé une marque sanglante tout comme son uniforme souillé par d'énormes taches vermeilles.

Et aussi soudain qu'une averse automnale, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit arrachant Tony à sa contemplation, pour laisser entrer un Sam souriant accompagné de deux cafés encore fumants.

Tony devait se l'avouer où qu'il aille ce mec apportait de la joie et de la bonne humeur. Pourtant lorsque ce dernier l'aperçu, il désenchanta. Après tout, le tableau était loin d'être réjouissant. Les équipes médicales lui avaient administré un cocktail de sédatifs et de morphine qui l'avait plongé dans une profonde léthargie où son corps amorphe et pâle rappelait celle des cadavres. Et malgré l'importante hémorragie dont il avait été victime, Tony était là faible certes mais plus vivant que jamais.

\- J'espère que c'est un café serré parce que j'en ai vraiment besoin, lança Tony à son collègue.

\- Man, je pense que tu peux dire adieu à la caféine pour un moment, lui répondit Sam en rigolant. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Honnêtement... J'ai connu mieux, grogna le brun. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Je ne sais pas exactement. Steve m'a parlé d'une altercation dans une ruelle avec un individu, que tu avais pris une balle dans l'épaule et que les secours t'avaient amené ici. C'est tout.

\- Je vois, soupira Tony. Si ce n'est pas pour m'apporter du café, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ?

\- Je viens chercher cet abruti pour le ramener chez lui, ajouta l'afro-américain en désignant le blond du menton.

\- Pourquoi ? Ça fait longtemps qu'il est là ?

\- Humm, je dirais depuis que tu es arrivé ici avec l'ambulance.

Les effluves du café colombien mêlés au chant de la discussion finirent par réveiller Steve dans un bâillement sonore alors qu'au même moment, le médecin franchit la porte, un dossier à la main.

\- Bonjour, je suis le Professeur Odin Broson. C'est moi qui aie effectué l'opération.

\- Bonjour, je suis Sam Wilson et voici…

\- Steve Rogers. Merci pour tout Professeur.

\- C'est mon travail mais vous devriez remercier votre collègue Mr Stark. Sans lui, vous ne seriez pas dans ce lit mais à la morgue, narra le médecin.

\- Sympathique… répondit Tony, grimaçant de douleur.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Comme si j'avais sauté d'un train en pleine marche... gémit le brun.

\- Je vois. Je vais vous augmenter la quantité de morphine. Vous avez besoin de beaucoup de repos, vous êtes donc en arrêt maladie jusqu'à nouvel ordre, expliqua-t-il quand soudain, une série de bip retenti, interrompant le chirurgien dans son discours. Il va falloir que je vous laisse, une urgence m'appelle. Messieurs, au revoir.

\- Au revoir, répondirent les garçons d'une seule voix.

A peine la porte eu le temps de claquer que Tony bondit de son lit médicalisé avant de se faire stopper d'une main par Sam.

\- Hé ! Tu comptes aller où comme ça ?

\- Au Commissariat pourquoi ? répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

\- T'as entendu le médecin ? Tu restes ici, tu as besoin de repos.

\- Il en est hors de question !

\- Il n'est pas question que tu reprennes du service maintenant !, s'exclama l'afro-américain.

\- Mêle toi de tes affaires.

\- Bordel mec, regarde-toi deux minutes ! Tu ressembles à un cadavre !

Telle une bulle de savon, la vérité éclata éclaboussant Tony de son venin.

\- Tony il a raison, intervint finalement Steve.

\- Il s'agit de mes…

\- Je sais ! s'écria le blond. Mais tu n'es clairement pas en état pour reprendre l'affaire.

\- Steve, mais je..

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en charge, trancha le blond avant de quitter la pièce.

Le Captain s'éclipsa sans un mot, entraînant dans son sillage un Sam désolé pour son collègue à présent sur la touche. Ils déambulèrent silencieusement à travers ces couloirs froids de l'hôpital où Steve errait à présent dans les limbes de ses pensées. Sa conscience professionnelle, ses sentiments, son éthique, sa croyance tout se mélangeait pour créer une anarchie sans nom. Steve faisait face à un dilemme de taille choisir entre Tony et Bucky où dans les deux cas, son cœur serait réduit à un tas de cendre. L'angoisse de ce choix le saisit à bras le corps, affolant chacune de ces cellules. La crise de panique était proche. Sa respiration se paralysa un instant avant qu'il ne défonce la porte de sortie, respirant ainsi l'air frais de cette nouvelle journée. Dehors le jour venait à peine de le lever, les rayons chatoyants du soleil éternel venaient percer les nappes de brouillard prisonnières entre les ruches de verre. Et hormis le chant des oiseaux et la présence de quelques écureuils, il n'y avait pasâme quivive. La vie était comme suspendue dans le temps. Une bulle de quiétude qui éclata lorsqu'une sirène hurla à travers les blocs New York venait de se réveiller.

\- Double expresso, nuage de lait et un sucre, dit Sam.

\- Quoi ? l'interrogea le Captain.

\- Ton café. C'est bien ça non ?

\- Oui, merci, répondit-il en trempant ses lèvres dans le breuvage. Comment ça se fait que tu sois là ?

\- Wanda m'a prévenu.

\- Et Fury ?

\- Il est au courant, répondit simplement l'afro-américain tout en savourant son Caffè Mocha. Quand est-ce qu'on commence ?

De part les récents événements et malgré ses nombreuses protestations, Steve fut forcé à prendre sa journée. Fury l'avait tout simplement éjecté du commisariat sans plus de cérémonie. Ainsi privé d'enquête, il erra dans les rues de la ville, le moral au plus bas, rien ne semblait le sortir de sa torpeur jusqu'à qu'il ne se fasse bousculer. Ce brusque retour à la réalité le déstabilisa un instant avant qu'un éclat de couleur ne surgisse dans son champ de vision, attirant son attention. Face à lui se trouvait une multitude de flyers pour Coney Island, collés à même le mur de briques.

Le soleil déclinait en cette après-midi d'octobre où l'écume des vagues venait lécher le rivage de sable blanc sous le regard contemplatif de quelques touristes. Assis sur le toît d'un batîment situé à l'écart de toute population, une silhouette, les pieds dans le vide, observait le panorama devant lui l'océan et le ciel ne faisait plus qu'un et seule la grande roue du Luna Park apportait une touche de couleur sur ce tableau monochrome. Il avait entre ses mains un vieux carnet à la reliure usée, dans lequel il crayonnait avant de porter à ses lèvres la bouteille de bière délivrant ainsi la liqueur amère de son écrin de verre lorsqu'une silhouette aimanta son regard. L'ombre découpée par les derniers rayons du soleil montrait un homme abattu, désemparé : la tête basse et les épaules voutées, son regard ne semblait pas vouloir se décrocher du bitume de la jetée. Toujours perché au dessus du commun des mortels, Bucky l'observa un long moment avant que le cri d'une mouette ne fasse sortir l'homme vouté de ses songes. Ce dernier heurta de plein fouet la beauté mélancolique du panorama où subjugué, il resta un instant observer le remoud paisible des vagues accompagné par le chant et la danse fascinante des oiseaux.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que Steve n'était pas revenu à Coney Island. Par manque de temps principalement mais aussi par chagrin. Ici tout lui rappelait son enfance aux côtés de Bucky : cette immense langue de sable où ils couraient à perdre haleine, ces vagues qui transportaient leurs corps chétifs et ces embruns portés par le vent qui venait leur fouetter le visage hilare. Pourtant aujourd'hui rien de tout ça ne l'intéressait car une fois de plus, Tony hantait ses pensées.

La vision cadavérique de son coéquipier le poursuivait, ravivant cette peur sourde de le perdre à tout instant. Car oui, Steve l'aimait depuis des années maintenant, sans avoir eu le temps, ni le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments. Bon dieu qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait. Aussi loin qu'il ne se souvienne, jamais il n'avait aimé quelqu'un de la sorte et ça le bouffait de l'intérieur puisque aujourd'hui, il avait plus peur pour Tony que pour sa propre vie. D'autant plus que cet abruti de Stark continuerait l'enquête en dépit de son bras en écharpe, Steve en était sûr.

Le ciel se para d'une multide de gris reflétant parfaitement l'état d'esprit du policier où ses sentiments et la tristesse s'entremêlaient étroitement pour ne former qu'une boule d'amertume. Steve se souvenait encore de la pitié qu'il avait pu voir dans le regard de ses collègues lors de son affectation. Pourtant seul Tony osa le traiter comme un bleu, occultant son passif militaire et minimisant le traumatisme de la guerre. Dès le début, ils étaient entrés en compétition pour savoir qui serait le meilleur : l'ex militaire ou le flic par vocation. Inconsciemment, la compétition avait poussé le blond à se dépasser toujours plus à tel point que Fury l'avait rapidement promu capitaine de police. Grâce à Tony, il s'était endurci, ses cicatrises s'étaient refermées et ses failles colmatées jusqu'à ce qu'il en tombe amoureux. Malheureusement, tous deux s'étaient enfermés dans le jeu de rôle du chat et de la souris où il lui était à présent impossible de lui avouer ses sentiments. Puis un jour alors qu'il était enfin décidé de lui avouer ses sentiments, il apprit la nouvelle. Ecrasante. Humiliante. Blessante. Tony sortait avec quelqu'un. Avec une femme de surcroît. Dès lors Steven enfouit ses sentiments au plus profond de son être en espérant les oublier. Les mois passèrent et son collègue semblait plus épanoui que jamais et toujours plus amoureux aussi. Au grand damne de Steve qui, lentement, se laissait dépérir car même s'il ne laissait rien paraître, son cœur meurtri n'était réduit qu'à un tas de cendre. Et tous les soirs alors que Tony s'endormait paisiblement dans les bras de celle qui partageait à présent sa vie, Steve restait éveillé jusque tard dans la nuit, déposant sur des toiles vierges l'expression de ses pensées. Puis au fil des jours, il acquit la certitude que Tony était bien plus heureux avec elle qu'il ne le serait avec lui, alors il se résigna et abandonna tout espoir. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Pendant ce temps, l'assassin perché en haut du stand, balançait ses rangers noires au rythme de la musique que son écouteur crachait sans répit. Alors qu'il tentait de poser quelques proses entre les lignes de son carnet, son portable vibra et tandis qu'il décrocha, le vent fit défiler les feuilles de son calepin permettant à un feuillet libre de s'envoler avant d'être brusquement rattraper par Bucky. A l'instant où reconnu la voix de son interlocuteur, son visage se ferma et son regard devint plus cruel : une nouvelle mission. Si bien que l'homme à présent conditionné pour sa sale besogne, sauta au sol avec agilité avant de disparaître emportant avec lui ses maigres affaires.

Au même instant sur la berge et alors qu'il allait quitter les lieux, le regard du policier fut attirer par la vision étrange d'un individu descendant du toit. Intrigué, il grimpa au sommet du bâtiment où il trouva une boule de papier froissée, jeté à même le sol tel un déchet quelconque. Pourtant Steve la ramassa pour en regarder le contenu qui lui glaça le sang.

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'accident et Tony avait pu regagner son appartement sans encombre. Désormais en arrêt maladie jusqu'à sa complète guérison, il disposait d'énormément de temps libre. Installé près de la fenêtre, il lisait le dernier Dan Brown. Sans vraiment s'en intéresser car au fond de lui, Tony pestait. Il ne supportait d'être inactif alors que Steve enquêtait toujours sur le Soldat de l'Hiver. Pourtant Fury avait été très clair : il avait interdiction d'approcher du bâtiment sous peine d'être immédiatement raccompagné. Maudit soit-il ! Alors il tournait en rond dans son appartement, faisant les cent pas, six fois par jour. La télé ne l'intéressait pas, d'autant plus qu'il avait rattrapé la totalité de ses séries sur Netflix.

Las de cette histoire dont il ne comprenait rien, il jeta le tome sur la table basse sans plus de cérémonie puis vérifia son téléphone. Rien. Aucun appel. Aucun message. Aucune notification. Aucun mail. Et surtout aucune nouvelle de Steve. Tony soupira profondément et alors qu'il allait lui envoyer un message, on toqua à sa porte. Cette visite impromptue était l'événement salvateur de cette routine mortelle et le brun bondit pour se précipiter vers la porte qu'il ouvrit brusquement avant de tomber nez à nez sur Steven, les bras chargés.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Tony sans animosité.

\- Je passais pas très loin et je me suis dit que je pourrais venir te parler de l'affaire, répondit simplement le blond.

\- Hum.. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna Tony en pointant la boîte du menton.

\- Des Donut's de chez Cady.

\- C'est bon, entre. Tu veux quelque chose ?

\- Volontiers.

\- Un café ?

\- Ça ira. Merci. Et toi, comment tu te sens ?

\- Disons que ça va. Mon emploi du temps est rythmé entre les séances de kiné, les séries et de la lecture mais ça va, avoua le brun tout en préparant le breuvage de son collègue.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Non. Honnêtement, je me fais chier. Le terrain me manque, enquêter me manque. Même le café inbuvable du Central me manque, pour te dire. Sinon vous en êtes où dans l'enquête ?

On pense le coincer rapidement l'informa Steve qui faisait tout pour éviter son regard car les paroles de Sam le hantait encore.

La journée touchait à sa fin et Sam avait rejoint son appartement où confortablement installé dans son canapé, il tentait de décrypter les annotations de ses collègues. En vain. Dépité, il alla se chercher une bière dans la cuisine quand soudain la sonnette retentit. Tout de même méfiant, il jeta un coup d'œil à travers le judas pour y découvrir un Steve essoufflé.

\- Dude, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda Sam en lui ouvrant la porte

\- Il était là, répondit le blond entre deux bouffées d'air.

\- Qui ? De quoi tu parles ? Pourquoi tu es essoufflé comme ça ? Tu viens d'où ?

\- J-j'ai couru depuis New York Avenue.

\- Mais c'est à six blocs d'ici ! s'écria le brun

\- Je sais. Mais.. j'avais plus de monnaie sur moi pour le taxi.

\- Attends, tu viens d'où ?

\- De C-Coney Island.

\- C'est à l'autre bout de la ville, mais qu'est-ce que tu…

\- Peu importe ! s'exclama le Capitaine. Je l'ai vu. Il y était.

\- Okay, calme toi et explique moi tout depuis le début.

Alors Steven lui conta tout dans les moindres détails : le meurtre de T'Chaka, le début de l'enquête, la victimologie du tueur, le terrible secret qu'il le lie à Tony, sa traque sans fin puis l'altercation dans la ruelle miteuse avec en bonus la découverte de l'identité du tueur et pour finir Coney Island avec la boulette de papier.

Sam qui ne l'avait pas interrompu durant toute la durée de son explication prit la parole.

\- Tu es sûr que c'était lui ?

\- Certain. Ce dessin, expliqua-t-il en pointant la feuille froissée, je l'ai fait il y a de ça des années et je lui ai donné. Il y a même ma signature.

\- C'est ce que j'appelle être dans la merde, mec. Et tu comptes faire quoi ? Je veux dire, est-ce que tu vas lui courir après pour le mettre en taule ou est-ce que tu vas le laisser filer en sachant qu'il a tué les parents de Tony ?

\- Je ne sais pas Sam. Honnêtement je ne sais pas quoi faire. Si on ne l'arrête pas, Tony ne cessera jamais de le traquer. Tu as bien vu ce qu'il a dit à l'hôpital ? Il ne s'arrêtera jamais, ajouta le blond tout en se cachant le visage de ses mains.

\- En parlant de Tony.. commença Sam.

\- Hum ? répondit Steve en se redressant.

\- Tu..

\- Je quoi ?

\- Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette question si soudaine coupa l'herbe sous le pied de Steve, qui désarçonné, ne répondit pas.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de me mentir, continua Sam. Tu sais, ça se voit dans ton regard. Tes yeux brillent quand il est là. Sans oublier, à l'hôpital...

\- Quoi à l'hôpital ? répliqua Steve d'une voix rauque.

\- Disons que je suis passé quelques minutes avant d'entrer dans la chambre et je t'ai vu..

Sam n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Steve voyait parfaitement ce qu'il tentait de lui dire car avant qu'il ne s'endorme sur le fauteuil, il était resté un long moment aux côtés de Tony, sa main entrelacée dans la sienne.

Cette conversation telle une litanie incessante hantait l'esprit du blond. Si Sam avait pu lire en lui de la sorte alors Tony en était capable lui aussi. Cette idée le terrorisa. Et alors qu'il allait porter le breuvage à ses lèvres, son portable vibra.

\- Je dois y aller, expliqua Steve en pianotant rapidement sur son smartphone.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est sur notre enquête ? demanda Tony au regard brillant d'excitation.

\- Oui. Merci pour le café.

Et le Capitaine de police disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé. Conduisant sa Ford avec dextérité et agilité, Steve arriva rapidement au quartier général où il retrouva Sam extrêmement concentré. Sur la table face à lui, reposait une multitude de cartes de la ville annotées par des gribouillis incompréhensibles et une table de café serré.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Je pense avoir trouvé sa planque.

\- T'es sérieux ? s'exclama Steve. Comment tu as fait ?

\- J'ai été inspiré.

\- Comment ça ? Par qui ?

\- Spencer Reid, ça te dit quelque chose ? ajouta l'afro-américain

\- Esprits Criminels ? continua Steve en lui tapant dans la main.

\- Tout à fait. J'ai vu que tu avais reprit leur méthode avec la « Victimologie », du coup j'ai essayé de faire pareil pour la localisation, raconta Sam tout sourire.

\- Alors comme ça, on s'inspire d'une série pour traquer un criminel, retentit une voix pleine de sarcasme provenant de derrière eux.

\- Tony ? s'écria Steve. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je viens arrêter ce fumier, ajouta le brun tout en grimaçant de douleur.

\- Ton épaule, Tony... Tu n'es vraiment pas en état pour reprendre du service.

\- C'est mon affaire. Ne te mêle pas de ça Steven, continua le brun. J'en ai assez d'être sur la touche !

\- T'as pensé à Fury ? Il va te ren…

\- Il n'est pas là, intervint Sam qui n'avait pas levé les yeux de la table.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il est en déplacement à Vienne pour une conférence avec le Conseil de Sécurité. On pense qu'il va être promu directeur du FBI.

\- Mais il est parti quand ?

\- Ce matin, souffla le black dans un soupire.

\- Tu vois, rien ne peut m'arrêter, dit Tony avec arrogance. Et si on se mettait au tra..

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase le quartier général fut balayé par plusieurs coups de feu. Les fenêtres explosèrent en millions d'éclats sous l'impact des balles qui vinrent s'encastrer dans les murs et le mobilier. Les hommes en bleu répliquèrent sans jamais atteindre leur cible quand soudain, un objet vint rebondir sur le carrelage.

\- GRENADE ! hurla quelqu'un.

Cette dernière explosa, déchirant l'ameublement en bois et les chairs des hommes qui hurlèrent de douleur, blessés par des éclats de shrapnel ou par le souffle de l'explosion. Complètement sonnés et propulsés à terre dans un élan de survie, les policiers reprenaient lentement connaissance.

Tandis qu'autour d'eux, le chaos régnait en maître absolu.

Sur le sol gisait un mélange indéfinissable, mêlant verre et bois, gravas et sang. Surtout du sang. Ce fluide vital qui tapissait de sa couleur carmin ce désordre sans nom. La poussière de plâtre flottait dans les airs tel un brouillard épais, rendant la visibilité quasi nulle à plus de trois mètres. Et malgré le bourdonnement de ses oreilles, Steve percevait des gémissements provenant de derrière lui où se trouvaient ses coéquipiers. Lorsqu'il leur fit face, son sang se glaça. Une silhouette à terre, se tordait de douleur tandis que Tony à genoux au dessus, essayait tant bien que mal de stopper le flux de sang provenant de l'abdomen. Steve rampa pour se rapprocher et ce qu'il vit le révulsa : un fragment de bois propulsé par le souffle de la grenade s'était empalé dans la chaire tendre de Sam qui choqué, respirait de façon spasmodique alors que Tony les mains couvertes de son sang, jurait inlassablement.

L'homme qui venait de les attaquer, était encore là marchant avec assurance au milieu des cadavres et des corps mutilés. Steven pouvait deviner sa silhouette se mouvoir à travers le filtre blanchâtre jusqu'à ce qu'il apparaisse clairement face à lui. Bucky, habillé tout de noir et le visage mangé par un masque où seuls ses yeux bleus se laissaient entrapercevoir. Un flingue à la main et l'autre à la cuisse, l'homme pouvait tous les abattre si l'envie lui prenait. Il n'était plus l'homme que Steve eu connu. C'était un pro. Un assassin. Un ancien ami qui n'hésiterait pas à le tuer. Steve ne l'oubliait pas. Le tueur à gage s'approcha du bureau miraculeusement intact pour en saisir une liasse de document qu'il rangea dans sa veste. Il aurait pu partir de suite pourtant il ne le fit pas et s'accroupit au niveau de Steve à qui il chuchota dans le creux de l'oreille.

\- Il faut croire que tout a une fin.

La voix grave caressa l'échine du blond, affolant chacune de ses cellules avant de les paralyser et Steve osait à peine respirer. Tétanisé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Steve, hurla Tony toujours aux côtés de Sam. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?!

L'intervention de Tony extirpa Steve de cette léthargie dont il était prisonnier et en moins de deux secondes, il était à la poursuite de son ancien frère d'arme.

L'air frais de l'extérieur envahit ses poumons et lui fit retrouver ses esprits. D'un regard, il repéra Bucky de l'autre côté de la rue en train d'enfourcher sa moto. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant avant qu'il ne s'élance à pleine vitesse sur le bitume. Steve maugréa quelque chose d'inintelligible et réquisitionna le premier véhicule qu'il croisa avant de se ruer à la suite de Bucky, le pied au plancher. Pourtant tout ne se passa pas comme prévu.

Le trafic devenu dense empêchait le capitaine de police de poursuivre l'homme qui slalomait aisément sur sa moto à travers les véhicules arrêtés jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision en direction du nord de la ville. Excédé, Steven lâcha un juron avant de remarquer une rue adjacente un peu plus loin. Sans prendre de le temps de réfléchir, il accéléra, percuta la voiture devant lui ainsi que celle à sa droite dégageant ainsi le passage puis monta sur le trottoir pour ensuite retrouver la ruelle où il fit rugir le moteur pendant que les pneus patinèrent sur place avant de propulser le véhicule telle une fusée à travers les blocs de Manhattan. Il erra quelques instants dans les rues à la cherche de cette satanée moto quand soudain, il l'aperçu. Sans réfléchir, il écrasa la pédale d'accélération et se rapprocha dangereusement de la bécane qu'il frôla maintes fois sans jamais la toucher. Il voulait l'attraper, le faire chuter de cette moto mais la puissance de la voiture le limitait considérablement, sans oublié qu'ils risquaient de blesser la population. Tellement concentré sur sa conduite, il ne remarqua pas son talkie qui grésillait.

\- Steve ? demanda la voix. Steve, tu m'entends ?!

\- Je te reçois. Qui est-ce ? Tony ?

\- Oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Comment va Sam ? s'écria le blond.

\- On en parlera plus tard, se contenta-t-il de répondre après avoir marqué un temps. Où es-tu ?

\- Sur la 6th Avenue, en direction du Nord. Il cherche à quitter Manhattan !

\- Je t'envoie les renforts, répondit simplement Tony.

Mais Steven ne lui répondit pas, concentré sur le dérapage de la voiture car Bucky venait de bifurquer brusquement sur la droite pour s'engager sur la 59th Street.

\- Bordel, jura le capitaine de police en apercevant l'infrastructure sur laquelle ils arrivaient.

Il devait absolument rattraper la moto et stopper le fugitif avant qu'il ne quitte l'île. Le convoi s'engagea à pleine vitesse sur le Ed Koch Queensboro Bridge, slalomant à travers les camions et autres véhicules. Les klaxons retentirent, mais Steven en avait cure. Il devait arrêter Bucky, quitte à y laisser la vie. Cette constatation faite, il n'hésita plus une seule seconde et percuta la roue arrière de l'assassin, le faisant lourdement chuter sur le bitume avant de venir percuter la barrière de sécurité du pont. La voiture pendait à moitié dans le vide et Steve eut tout juste le temps d'en sortir qu'elle chuta et vint percuter la surface lisse de l'East River. A plat ventre sur le goudron, Steve grommela quelque chose. Le choc de l'accident lui avait cassé quelques côtes mais il n'avait pas de temps de se plaindre car le temps pressait.

Non loin, l'assassin à peine déstabilisé par sa chute, venait d'expulser un homme de sa Rover et s'apprêtait à s'enfuir de nouveau. C'était sans compter sur la rapidité de Steve, qui se propulsa sur le meurtrier. Dans l'action, les deux hommes se séparèrent et Bucky profita de cet instant pour sortir son revolver. Les tirs fusèrent, sifflant, découpant l'air, tandis que Steve roula sur lui-même jusqu'à atteindre la carcasse d'une voiture, derrière laquelle il se cacha. Adossé contre la carrosserie, Steven à bout de souffle, dégaina son glock, leva les yeux au ciel comme pour adresser une ultime prière et répliqua. Les balles vrillèrent, s'encastrant dans les voitures à présent abandonnées par leurs occupants. L'échange de coups de feu mêlé aux hurlements de la foule qui fuyait l'affrontement, créaient un brouhaha assourdissant. Pourtant aucun des deux hommes ne semblait s'en rendre compte. Le temps s'était comme arrêté. Plus rien ne comptait car tout allait se terminer aujourd'hui. L'un d'entre eux ne se relèverait jamais et tous deux le savaient parfaitement.

L'échange semblait interminable alors que leurs réserves s'amoindrissaient considérablement. Tant et si bien que les tirs se stoppèrent brusquement, laissant le silence reprendre sa place. Durant cet instant de répit, Steve en profita pour respirer et fouiller ses poches à la recherche de munitions. En vain. Par chance, l'adrénaline qui pulsait dans ses veines, atténuait la douleur de ses côtes brisées. Essoufflé, il risqua un coup d'œil vers le camp adverse qui trouva vide.

\- Où est-il ? chuchota-t-il avant de se faire percuter par une masse de muscles hurlant de rage.

Le tueur d'élite lui asséna le premier coup d'une longue série. Sa force brute couplé à sa technique de combat faisait de lui un redoutable combattant et Steve déjà bien amoché avait beaucoup de mal à encaisser les coups. Pourtant, il puisa dans ses dernières ressources et commença la contre attaque en lui infligeant un coup de pied dans le genou qui lui arracha un cri de douleur suivi par une série de coups. Le Captain ne s'arrêta pas là et projeta le corps meurtri contre une poutre de fer avant de s'écarter brusquement. L'homme venait de sortir un objet métallique de sa poche : un poignard militaire au tranchant particulièrement aiguisé. Le regard visé sur la lame, Steve déglutit difficilement.

Le visage tuméfié, Bucky cracha du sang qu'il essuya du revers de la manche, le regard assassin ancré dans les yeux du blond. La violence du combat augmenta d'un cran où chaque coup pouvait être le dernier. Steve évita tant bien que mal les assauts meurtriers de son ancien ami tout en essayant de le raisonner. C'était peine perdue. Réalisant qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir, il lui asséna un uppercut. Pourtant au lieu de le calmer, cela attisa sa rage et l'homme s'apprêtait à donner l'assaut final.

Épuisé par les coups répétés, Steve s'écroula à terre. Il peinait à se remettre de l'assaut précédant alors que rien ne semblait affaiblir la machine à tuer qu'il avait face à lui. Il le vit s'approcher lentement sachant pertinemment qu'il n'était plus en état de se battre. Soudain, il se retrouva propulsé au sol avant d'être surmonté par l'assassin qui l'écrasa de tout son poids. Ainsi coincé entre son meurtrier et le bitume, Steve n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir. La figure totalement déformé par la fureur, Bucky s'approcha du visage du blond. Ce dernier croisa les yeux bleus acier de son ancien frère d'arme et y décela toute la folie qui l'habitait et le plaisir sadique qu'il prit lorsqu'il lui planta le couteau. Il était fou. Complètement fou. Il est vrai que Steve avait nourrit l'espoir d'une certaine rédemption mais il venait de comprendre que ceci n'était qu'illusion. Le plaisir qu'il prenait à tuer lui procurait tellement de plaisir qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'arrêter. Même avec toute la bonne volonté. Tuer ou être tué, tel était son état d'esprit.

\- Je vais te tuer, chuchota-t-il. Je vais t'arracher le cœur et le donner en pâture à tes collègues. Puis je les tuerais tous. Un par un. Pour le plaisir. Juste pour le plaisir de les voir agoniser de douleur, baignant dans leur propre sang. Tu es le premier Steve. Le premier d'une longue série, termina-t-il un sourire cruel plaqué sur les lèvres.

Du liquide chaud surgit de la plaie nappant l'uniforme et le macadam de sa couleur rouge. Barnes y trempa deux doigts avant de venir peindre deux traits sur le visage livide de l'officier de police, terrifié.

Soudain et provenant de nul part, un coup de feu retentit.

La bulle éclata, arrachant les deux hommes de cette séance de torture gratuite pour faire face à la réalité. Tout autour d'eux, des unités de police bloquaient toutes les issues. L'arme au poing, ils étaient prêts à intervenir. Au moindre faux pas, ils tireraient. Sans la moindre hésitation. Et dans le ciel tournoyait un hélicoptère de combat, un sniper en position.

Bucky était cerné. Il ne pouvait plus fuir.

Parmi tous ces flics, se tenait Tony brandissant fièrement son glock en l'air. Et d'une voix pleine de colère, il annonça :

\- Plus un geste ! Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour la tentative de meurtre sur un officier de police, le meurtre du Roi T'Chaka, du Président Kennedy, du Pasteur Martin Luther King Jr. Et du meurtre de mes parents : Howard et Maria Stark.

Cette confession déstabilisa ses collègues qui se regardèrent silencieusement à travers les vitres de leurs véhicules. Pourtant Tony ne broncha pas, les yeux vrillés sur le meurtrier de ses parents. On pouvait lire sur son visage toute la rage et le dégoût qu'il éprouvait. Cet homme le répugnait plus que tout au monde. Le tuer le démangeait réellement. Après tout, il n'avait qu'à appuyer sur la gâchette. Et tout serait fini.

Pourtant, il ne le fit pas.

Au même instant, Bucky analysait les alentours en cherchant une échappatoire. En vain. Il n'avait aucun moyen de fuir sans y laisser la peau. Jusqu'à ce qu'un gémissement le fasse redescendre sur terre. Et une idée germa dans l'esprit du meurtrier. D'un geste brusque, il arracha le poignard et redressa le blond sur ses jambes faiblardes avant de coller la lame tranchante et couverte de sang, contre la peau ivoire de Steve. La pression exercée mêlée à au tranchant du poignard entailla le cou du blond, faisant perler une goutte de sang qui roula jusqu'à disparaître derrière les pans de la chemise. Cette même perle rougeâtre que Tony suivi du regard. A la vue de cette dernière, le brun se crispa tandis que la colère lui saisit les tripes. Il avait osé cet enfoiré. Inconsciemment, il resserra sa poigne autour de la crosse de son glock jusqu'à s'en faire blanchir les articulations. Trop de sang avait coulé à cause de cet homme. Et là, c'était la goutte de trop.

La réaction de Tony ne passa pas inaperçu au regard de Wanda qui donna un coup de coude discret à Rhodes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le black qui quitta sa cible des yeux.

\- C'est Tony.

\- Et ben ?

\- Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, chuchota la jolie brune.

\- Lorsqu'il le vit, James comprit. Et il connaissait parfaitement la raison. Cette histoire allait mal finir. Il en était sûr. Il poussa un soupir et s'adressa à sa collègue.

\- Couvre moi tu veux ?

Puis il se rapprocha de son ami en proie avec ses démons. Rhodes avait toujours soupçonné Tony d'éprouver quelque chose pour les personnes de même sexe. Pourtant sa relation avec Pepper avait repoussé au loin cette idée saugrenue. Jusqu'à l'arrivée de Rogers. Dès lors, il l'avait vu rester longtemps après son service, prétextant un dossier à finir pour Fury, une réunion à préparer ou une descente à prévoir alors que sa relation avec Pepper se dégradait de jour en jour jusqu'au point de non-retour. Mais Rhodes n'avait jamais été dupe. Il savait et il avait même comparé leur relation à des aimants tellement similaire qu'ils se repoussaient.

Cependant il n'avait fait aucune remarque et n'en avait parlé à personne.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui il devait intervenir. La situation était comme un jeu d'échecs où chacun déplaçait ses pions pour se rapprocher du Roi et le faire tomber, sauf que le moindre coup raté pouvait coûter la vie à leur collègue.

\- Tony, commença Rhodes, il faut que tu m'écoutes. Je sais ce que tu penses et ce que tu ressens à cet instant même mais, tu dois me faire confiance. Tu ne pourras pas le descendre tout seul ou Steve y passera.

\- Je sais, répondit hargneusement le brun, sans lâcher du regard l'assassin.

\- Écoute-moi, il ne peut pas s'échapper. Dans tous les cas, ça va se terminer ici. Clint est dans l'hélicoptère, il n'attend qu'un mot pour le tuer.

\- Mais je veux le faire de mes propres mains, Rhodes. Je ne veux pas que ça toi ou Clint. Je veux le faire pour..

\- Pour tes parents, je sais ! l'interrompit le black avant de continuer sous le regard interrogateur des autres flics. Dans ce cas, fais-le. Fais-le. Vas-y. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi, que ça ne t'apportera rien. Ils ne reviendront pas. Jamais. Et tu deviendras un meurtrier, au même titre que cet homme qui a abattu tes parents. C'est ça que tu veux ? Tu veux être comme lui ? Un monstre ? Très bien. Dans ce cas, je ne te retiens pas, termina-t-il avant d'ajouter dans un chuchotement. Je suis sûr que Steve ne voudrait pas que tu fasses ça pour lui.

\- Q-qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

\- Tu as très bien entendu Tony, ajouta le black tandis que leurs talkie-walkie crépitèrent. Sniper en position. La voie est dégagée. Quels sont les ordres ? Terminé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? C'est maintenant ou jamais Tony.

De l'autre côté du pont, Steve, luttait pour rester lucide. Sans point de compression, la plaie vomissait le liquide précieux alors que sa conscience vacillant entre les ténèbres et la réalité. La vision trouble, Steve n'arrivait plus à distinguer son environnement. Pourtant, le dos accolé à son bourreau, il pouvait sentir son souffle caresser sa peau tandis que les battements de son cœur se faisaient de plus en plus lents. Lentement, l'obscurité l'enveloppa de son voile. Il était exténué. Fatigué de lutter. Il était las de cette vie et de ce monde dans lequel il vivait. Épuisé, ses yeux se fermèrent dans une ultime révérence.

Finalement, mourir n'était pas une si mauvaise idée.

Le corps désarticulé de Steve chuta lourdement sur le bitume du Queensboro sous le regard horrifié de ses collègues. Ces derniers plus que jamais déterminé à abattre l'ordure qui s'approchait lentement mais sûrement de leur position, furent interpellés par Tony.

\- Ne tirez pas ! scanda-t-il. Je répète, ne tirez pas ! C'est un ordre.

\- Tony mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'exclama Rhodes, atterré par son action insensée.

\- Il est temps de lui régler son compte, répondit-t-il avant de s'engager dans l'arène.

L'adrénaline pulsait dans ses veines, électrifiant chacune de ses cellules tandis que la colère sourde, grondait. Tels des lions, les deux hommes s'approchèrent sans se quitter des yeux. Observant, scannant, analysant les moindres gestes de l'autre. Ce match n'était pas un match quelconque : c'était un combat à mort.

Steve, quant à lui, flottait dans un monde parallèle, nébuleux, trouble et monochrome. Quand soudain apparut devant lui le visage souriant de sa famille, de ses parents disparus, de ses amis et de ses collègues. Ainsi que celui Tony.

Bordel.

Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas aujourd'hui et surtout pas dans ces conditions, sinon Sam ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Et Tony... Putain, il ne pouvait pas partir sans lui avoir dit.

Alors dans un sursaut de volonté, il revint à la réalité où des morceaux de coton semblaient être accrochés à ses cils tant sa vue était trouble. Pourtant quand il retrouva ses esprits, son sang ne fit qu'un tour : Bucky et Tony s'apprêtaient à se battre. La douleur toujours aussi vive, il arracha un gémissement de douleur tandis qu'il se redressa puisant dans ses dernières ressources. Bucky pouvait le tuer s'il le voulait mais Tony, il en était hors de question. Il était de son devoir de le protéger. Alors silencieusement, il se mit en marche rejoignant ainsi le champ de bataille. Chaque pas lui demandait un effort supplémentaire. Chaque mouvement le faisait atrocement souffrir mais il était prêt à encaisser toutes les douleurs du monde pour sauver la vie de celui qu'il aimait. Et dans une action désespérée, il attrapa le meurtrier de dos et tenta de lui faire une clé de bras. Surpris par cette action, l'assassin ne bougea pas permettant ainsi à Steve de l'entraîner le plus loin possible de Tony. C'était sans compter sur la détermination de Bucky qui se retourna agilement et en profita pour lui asséner un coup de poing bien placé. Pourtant, Steven ne lâcha rien et l'emmena toujours plus près du garde-corps défoncé du pont. Le capitaine de police était décidé : s'il devait mourir alors il l'emmènerait avec lui dans les tréfonds de l'enfer.

Barnes comprit son idée et s'apprêta à répliquer avec un ultime coup de poignard. La lame couverte de sang, brilla une dernière fois avant de découper l'air.

\- Steve !, hurla Sam qui venait tout juste de les rejoindre.

Suivi d'un coup de feu.

Le corps inerte chuta lentement avant de venir fracasser la surface lisse de l'eau en contre bas. Le cadavre flotta quelques instants avant d'être finalement englouti par les flots aussi noirs que son dessein.

C'était fini.

Tony lâcha son arme et se jeta sur le corps inanimé qui reposait sur le bitume du pont. Sans hésiter, il plaça ses mains sur la plaie béante que le sang recouvrit instantanément.

\- Steve. Steve ? Steve ?! Steve s'il te plaît réveille-toi, répéta-t-il inlassablement. Appelez une ambulance, beugla-t-il à l'attention de ses collègues. Steve, s'il te plaît réveille-toi. Putain, Steve !

Le blond à peine conscient, ancra ses yeux bleus dans ceux chocolat de Tony avant de murmurer.

\- Je suis désolé Tony.

\- Ne parle pas. Garde tes forces ! répondit le brun. Les secours sont sur le chemin. Tu m'entends Steve ? Ils arrivent !

\- Je suis d-désolé, continua le capitaine avant de recracher du sang. J'aurais tellement... J-j'avais si peur...

\- Peur de quoi Steve ?

\- J-j'avais peur de ta réaction.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que… P-parce que je n'ai.. J-je n'ai pas su te protéger, avoua-t-il dans un dernier souffle.

 **Un an plus tard.**

Quelques morceaux de coton parsemaient le ciel rougit par l'astre solaire dont les rayons venaient se refléter sur les façades des buildings, encore endormis de la Grosse Pomme. Dans l'appartement en haut d'une tour de briques rouge, Steve, une tasse de café fumante dans les mains, observait sa ville s'éveiller doucement. C'était le moment de la journée qu'il préférait où l'air encore frais s'engouffrait à travers les vitres ouvertes puis glissait sur les peaux telle une caresse délicate. Malgré cet environnement apaisant, l'esprit de Steven était englué dans le passé.

Cela faisait un an depuis l'incident du Queensboro. Un an sans jamais avoir révélé l'identité du Soldat de l'Hiver à Tony. Sans doute, qu'il ne le fera jamais. Seul Sam était au courant de ce terrible secret.

Les effluves de café colombien se mêlaient avec celles des toasts légèrement grillés qu'il disposa sur un plateau où se trouvait une tasse de café serré, une omelette et un bol de fruit frais. Délicatement, il saisit le plateau et se dirigea vers la chambre où il trouva emmitouflé dans la couverture immaculée, sa moitié. Le blond s'arrêta au bord du lit pour l'observer. Sur l'oreiller en plumes d'oie, son visage dénué de toutes expressions, était auréolé par ses cheveux en bataille. Ses lèvres, légèrement rosées, étaient entrouvertes comme un appel aux baisers, ce dont il ne résista pas, déposant ses lèvres sur celles de son amant.

\- Bonjour, chuchota-t-il.

\- Hum… Bonjour, grogna Tony en se frottant le visage, tout en s'extirpant des bras de Morphée.

Le blond, silencieux, déposa sur le lit le plateau chargé de victuailles.

\- Qu'est-ce que l'on fête ? demanda-t-il en s'ébouriffant la tignasse.

Mais Steve ne répondit pas, préférant l'admirer. Il le détailla longuement, comme pour graver chaque détail dans sa mémoire de peur qu'il ne puisse disparaître du jours au lendemain. Il chérissait chaque instant en sa compagnie et maudissait chaque minute passée loin de lui. Il l'aimait vraiment. Bon dieu qu'il l'aimait.  
La vie les avait abîmé, c'est vrai et il allait leur falloir beaucoup de temps pour guérir de telles blessures et pour faire le deuil de ces relations du passé. Leur histoire restait en construction, où les fondations étaient encore fragiles et délicates. Mais en dépit de cet équilibre précaire, Steve était convaincu qu'ensemble, ils pourraient s'en sortir.

\- Rien.. Je t'aime, répondit-il simplement.

FIN.

* * *

 **A bientôt ~  
** **MiniiUnicorn.**


End file.
